The Art of Seduction
by DracosNova
Summary: AU!: Blaise wettet mit Hermine darum, dass sie einen gewissen Jungen nicht verführen kann. Hermine nimmt die Wette natürlich an.... WICHTIGE AUTHORSNOTE AM ANFANG DES 4. KAPITELS!
1. All Bets Are On

A/N hi... ich habe beschlossen eine Geschichte aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche zu übersetzten... das Orginal "Art of Seduction" schrieben (und schreiben noch immer) Ryoko Blue und Heaven. Ich bin lediglich die Übersetzerin der Geschichte!!!... bitte reviewt damit ich weiß, dass ich mir hier keine unnötige Arbeit antue (obwohl ich das ganze echt gern mache... die Geschichte ist genial!!!)... viel Spaß Nova (im Namen von Ryoko Blue und Heaven)  
  
  
  
  
  
Seine Lippen glitten über ihre seidige Haut und stoppten nur an gewissen Stellen um sanft daran zu knabbern. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar und zupfte dann und wann mit ihren schlanken Fingern an einer Strähne. "Oh, bei den großen Zauberern!!", keuchte sie. Ihre Hände fuhren von seinem Haar zu seinem Oberkörper und streichelten ihn leicht. Seine Muskeln zogen sich unter ihren Berührungen zusammen und sie bemerkte, dass sein Atem kurz und unregelmäßig wurde.  
  
"Weißt du was du mit mir machst?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und knabberte sacht daran.  
  
"Sei bloß still.", kommandierte sie bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine drückte. Ihre Zungen duellierten miteinander, ihre Körper wurden feucht vom Schweiß ihrer Leidenschaft. Seine Handoberfläche glitt über ihre Schulter und machte ihren Weg zu ihrem Kragen und schließlich über ihre Brust. Er riss seinen Mund von ihrem und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen, seine Hand glitt immer tiefer und seine Finger krochen leicht über ihren Körper bis sie begann seinen Namen zu stöhnen.  
  
"Harry." "Hermine!", das Bett begann sich unter ihnen zu bewegen.  
  
"Oh.Harry!" "HERMINE!" das Bett begann fester zu beben.  
  
"Blaise?" Hermine Granger blinzelte als das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin ins Blickfeld kam. "Was zum Teufel machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich VERSUCHE dich auf zu wecken!", antwortete Blaise Zabini und klopfte mit einem langen, lackierten Fingernagel auf den Bettpfosten.  
  
Hermine stöhnte als ihr Traum nun ganz von ihrem Gedächtnis verschwand. "Blaise du hast wirklich das schlechteste Timing der Welt, weißt du das?"  
  
"Schon wieder über Harry geträumt?", neckte Blaise. "Warum tust du nicht endlich was dagegen?" "Es ist so leicht für dich das zu sagen.", murmelte Hermine, warf ihre Decke von ihrem Körper und ging zu ihrem Koffer um eine frische Schuluniform zu holen. Sie zog einen extra dicken Pullover heraus; Das Schloss war im Jänner immer so kalt. "Die Jungs fallen reihenweise für dich."  
  
"Sie könnten auch für dich fallen, wenn du mich nur-", begann Blaise, doch Hermine winkte ab.  
  
"Bemüh' dich nicht.", antwortete sie und ging zum Badezimmer. "Ich bin in einer Minuten wieder hier."  
  
Blaise setzte sich auf das ungemachte grün-silberne Bett. Hermine tat ihr leid, denn sie war schon seit ihrem vierten Jahr nach Harry Potter verrückt. Doch sie hatte sich nie etwas anmerken lassen. Sie hatten viele Fächer zusammen; Slytherin und Gryffindor wurden oft gemischt. Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei hatten sie sogar schon seit der ersten Klasse zusammen.  
  
Blaise begann zu lächeln als sie sich daran erinnerte wie sie Hermine zum ersten mal traf. Es war im Zug nach Hogwarts in ihrem ersten Jahr. Sie griffen nach dem gleichen Schokofrosch und wurden sofort Freunde. Seit diesem Tag waren sie fast unzertrennlich, sogar im Sommer. Hermine verbrachte oft die letzte Hälfte der Ferien bei Blaise in Nord England. Auch in ihren wichtigen Entwicklungsjahren (A/N jaja... die Pubertät) hielt ihre Freundschaft, obwohl Blaise den Weg zu den Jungs einschlug und Hermine immer noch an ihren Bücherwurm Manieren festhielt.  
  
"Bereit für's Frühstück?" unterbrach Hermine Blaise's Gedanken als sie wieder in den Raum zurück kam und ihr Nachthemd in den Kasten warf. Genau in diesem Moment hatte Blaise DIE Idee und hüpfte vom Bett.  
  
"Hermine, ich werde dir einen riesigen Gefallen tun!"  
  
"Und der wäre?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, packte ihre überfüllte Tasche und schwang sie über ihre Schulter.  
  
"Ich werde dich ein wenig überarbeiten, damit du Harry aus seinen Schuhen kippst!", sagte Blaise stolz.  
  
"Blaise, nein.", wandte Hermine ein. "Wir haben das schon alles mal durchgekaut. Ich will nicht dass du mich veränderst. Ich werde es sowieso nicht lange halten können." Ihre Freundin wollte ihr mindestens einmal die Woche ein neues Aussehen verpassen. "Und außerdem habe ich schon immer gesagt dass eine Junge, der mich nicht für das respektiert was ich bin sondern für mein Aussehen, mich nie respektieren wird!"  
  
Blaise seufzte auf und folgte ihrer Freundin. "Aber Hermine..."  
  
"Nein Blaise.", sagte Hermine bestimmt. "Komm, ich bin hungrig." Und so gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle hinunter und setzten sich an den Slytherintisch.  
  
"Schau, da ist er!", zischte Blaise laut und winkte in Richtung Gryffindortisch, an dem Harry gerade mit Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan saß. Einbisschen weiter unten saßen die weiblichen Bewunderer von Harry und schickten bewundernde Blicke und fröhliche Lächeln in seine Richtung.   
  
"Blaise, würdest du bitte leise sein? Ich will nicht, dass die ganze verdammte Schule es weiß!" Hermine starrte sie wütend an. Genau in diesem Moment erschien das Essen auf den Tellern vor ihnen und das Plappern und Quasseln wurde lauter als sich alle die Teller füllten.  
  
Als die beiden Mädchen fertig gegessen hatten bemerkte Blaise, dass Harry und Seamus gerade aufstanden. Eine Idee formte sich in ihrem Kopf und sie packte Hermines Arm.   
  
"Mach schnell, ich habe ein Buch, das ich unbedingt brauche, im Schlafsaal vergessen!", rief sie, als sie Hermine vom Tisch weg zerrte "Aber Blaise, Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit-", sie wurde unterbrochen. Blaise verlangsamte ihre Schritte als sie sich den Türen näherten und als sie bei Harry angelangt waren tat sie so als ob sie stolpern würde und schubste Hermine genau in ihn hinein.  
  
"AUTSCH!", riefen Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. Hermine fiel auf den Boden, doch Harry konnte sein Gleichgewicht gerade noch halten.   
  
"Es tut mir ja SO leid. Ich muss genau hier über etwas gestolpert sein!", Blaise hielt sich den Mund zu als ob ihr das ganze richtig peinlich wäre.   
  
Hermine giftete sie an. "Sicher, sicher.", murmelte sie leise.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm sie die Hand an und stand wieder auf.  
  
"Alles OK." war das Einzige das sie herausbrachte. Ihr Gesicht war glühend rot. "Danke."  
  
"Kein Problem.", sagte Harry. Er beugte sich hinunter und hob ein paar Bücher, die aus ihrer Tasche gefallen waren, auf. "Ich denke mal, dass du die wieder haben willst.", meinte er und reichte sie ihr.   
  
"Danke.", sagte Hermine wieder und in Gedanken wollte sie sich dafür ohrfeigen. Konnte sie denn nichts besseres sagen?"   
  
"Ja ähm, wir sehen uns.", sagte Harry als sie keinen Ton mehr von sich gab. Er drehte sich um und lief mit Seamus den Korridor hinunter. Doch dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte sie an, bevor er verschwand. Hermine ging drohend auf Blaise zu. "Das war das GEMEINSTE dass du je getan hast!", rief sie wütend. "Was?", Blaise blickte sie unschuldig an. "Ich bin gestolpert!"   
  
"Ja sicher!" Hermine war gekränkt. Sie stopfte die Bücher wieder in ihre Tasche hinein und schlich den Gang hinunter.  
  
"Och, komm schon Hermine, ich habe das nur zu deinem Besten getan." Verteidigte sich Blaise. "Jetzt kannst du wenigstens sagen, dass du ihn wirklich berührt hast."  
  
"Sei bloß still.", antwortete Hermine durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Die beiden Mädchen betraten den Arithmatik Raum gerade als Prof. Vector die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** Hermine sprach für den Rest der Schulstunden kein Wort mehr mit Blaise. Sie war dankbar dafür, dass sie keine Stunden mit den Gryffindors an diesem Tag hatten; Sie musste Harry also nicht vor dem nächsten Morgen ins Gesicht sehen. Hermine war wirklich wütend auf Blaise weil sie sie einfach so in ihn Gestoßen hatte; Er dachte jetzt sicher dass sie ein absoluter Tollpatsch sein musste. Das ganze beschäftigte sie so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal am Nachmittag lernen konnte und dass machte sie nur noch wütender.  
  
"Hermine?" Blaise's Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise.  
  
"Was?", antwortete Hermine mit einer eisigen Stimme. "Das wegen heute tut mir wirklich leid.", sagte sie. "Nein, dass tut es nicht.", schnaubte Hermine und starrte wieder auf ihr Buch.  
  
"Du hast recht, es tut mir kein bisschen leid.", antwortete Blaise. "Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir wirklich leid tut."  
  
"Könntest du bitte einfach abdampfen?", schnappte Hermine.  
  
"Komm schon, du weißt, dass du hier unmöglich lernen kannst, es ist zu laut." Blaise meinte damit den Lärm von Hermines Zimmergenossinnen, Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil und Hannah Abbott. "Komm mit, mein Gemeinschaftsraum ist leer." Blaise war Schulsprecherin und hatte natürlich ihre eigenen Räume. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen; Blaise wusste, dass sie es hasste in ihrem Schlafsaal zu lernen. "Ok.", murmelte sie, packte alle Dinge, die sie brauchen würde zusammen und warf sie in ihre Tasche.  
  
"Ach, komm schon Hermine. Du kannst doch nicht wirklich sooo böse auf mich sein!", meinte Blaise, als sie den Schulsprechen Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Sie teilte ihn mit Justin Flinch Fletchley, einem Hufflepuff.  
  
"Könnten wir bitte aufhören davon zu sprechen?", fragte Hermine. Sie konnte nichts mehr über den Vorfall hören. "Ok, ich bin nicht mehr böse auf dich." Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf den Tisch fallen und zog ihre Bücher heraus. Blaise grinste und tat es ihr nach; Beide Mädchen arbeiteten für einige Zeit an ihren Hausaufgaben.   
  
"Weißt du was?", sagte Blaise etwa eine halbe Stunde später.   
  
"Was?", fragte Hermine und blickte auf.  
  
"Ich denke, dass du dein Leben etwas aufpeppen solltest.", antwortete Blaise.  
  
Hermine ließ ihre Feder fallen und rieb sich die Augen. "Blaise, wirklich, könntest du endlich damit aufhören?"   
  
"Nein, wirklich!" Blaise lehnte sich nach vorne. "Ich denke wir sollten eine Wette machen."  
  
"Ich habe kein Geld." Schnappte Hermine. "Dann eben nur eine freundschaftliche Wette ohne Geld." Blaise weigerte sich abgeschreckt zu werden. "Ich wette, dass du Harry Potter bis zum Ende des Jahres verführen könntest."  
  
Hermine starrte sie an. "Das ist bei weitem die blödste Idee die du je hattest.", sagte sie klar. "Bei WEITEM!" Sie nahm ihre Feder wieder auf und begann weiter zu schreiben. Blaise sah sie für einen Moment an und beschloss sie in ihrem eigenen Spiel zu schlagen. "Du hast recht. Es ist eine dämliche Idee." Sie lehnte sich zurück und spielte mit ihren Daumen. "Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe."  
  
Hermine ignorierte sie und kratzte weiterhin mit der Feder über das Pergament.  
  
"Zu denken dass DU jemanden verführen könntest!", lachte Blaise. Ihr Ton traf die Richtige Stelle und Hermine hob ihren genervt ihren Kopf.  
  
"Wenn ich wirklich wollte, könnte ich!", sagte sie wütend.  
  
"Sicher. Warum probiert du es denn nicht?", fragte Blaise mit leichter Stimme.  
  
"Weil es nicht meine Art ist so etwas zu tun.", antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Ich glaube dass du Angst hast." Forderte Blaise sie heraus. "Ich denke, dass du weißt, dass du es nicht kannst."   
  
Ein entschlossenes Blitzen trat in Hermines Augen. "Weißt du was? Ok. Die Wette gilt!"  
  
"Phantastisch." Blaise setzte sich zufrieden zurück.  
  
"Du hast mich hinein getricks!" merkte Hermine sofort.  
  
"Manchmal ist es so leicht.", sagte Blaise träge. "Aber du hast zugestimmt. Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr aus der Sache raus. Hermine seufzte denn sie wusste dass ihre Freundin ihr Wort halten würde. In was hatte sie sich da nur wieder hineingeritten? "Und jetzt kommen wir zum Wetteinsatz..." Blaise tippte sich an ihr Kinn.   
  
"Du hast gesagt, kein Geld.", erinnerte Hermine sie.  
  
"Nein, kein Geld.", sagte Blaise. "Aber wir brauchen etwas... ah! Wenn ich gewinne und du es nicht geschafft hast ihn bis zum Ende des Jahres zu verführen musst du... mir das Amulett geben das ich so liebe!"  
  
Blaise, ich werde die das Amulett garantiert nicht geben. Es gehörte meiner Großmutter.", protestierte Hermine.  
  
"Aber du hast doch gesagt dass du diese Wette gewinnen würdest, also musst du es mir gar nicht geben.", antwortete Blaise flüssig bevor Hermine noch mehr protestieren konnte. "Und wenn du gewinnst..."   
  
"Du musst mir die Zauberer Enzyklopädien kaufen, die wir im Sommer in der Winkelgasse gesehen haben.", sagte Hermine.  
  
"OK.", sagte Blaise sofort. Sie streckte Hermine ihre Hand hin und schüttelte sie fest.   
  
*** *** *** *** *** "Heute werde ich euch in Paare zuteilen, die dann zusammen an einem Aufsatz arbeiten.", sagte Prof. Binns als er im Raum herumschwebte.  
  
Hermine saß ganz am Rand ihres Stuhls und wartete darauf zu hören mit wem sie in nächster Zeit arbeiten würde. Prof. Binns hatte ihnen schon Themen zusammengestellt, die sie gerne machen würde.  
  
"Hannah Abbott und Ronals Weasley." Las Binns vor und nickte den beiden Schülern zu. "Dean Thomas und Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini und Neville Longbottom." Hermine musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen als sie sich den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin vorstellte; Neville war ein netter Junge aber er zog Unfälle magisch an. "Sehen wir weiter... Hermine Granger und Harry Potter..." Prof. Binns schwafelte weiter, doch Hermine hörte ihn nicht mehr.  
  
'Ich arbeite mit Harry Potter zusammen, oh ihr großen Zauberer er hat mich mit Harry Potter zusammengetan!' Hermines Inneres zog sich vor Aufregung zusammen aber irgendwie schaffte sie es nach Außen hin ganz ruhig zu wirken. Sie riskierte einen Blick in Harrys Richtung und er lächelte und winkte ihr freundlich zu.  
  
"Ich möchte dass ihr zusammen geht und euch für ein Thema entscheidet.", sagte Binns und schwebte zu seinem Tisch zurück. Hermine war dabei auf zu stehen und zu Harry zu gehen als er an ihrer Seite erschien.  
  
"Hallo Hermine.", sagte er und setzte sich an den Tisch, der gerade von Blaise verlassen worden war. "Du wirst mich diesmal nicht mehr umrennen oder?", neckte er.  
  
"Oh. nein." Hermine spürte wie ihr Gesicht rot wurde. "Es tut mir leid, Blaise findet es aus irgendeinem Grund lustig mich in andere Leute hinein zu stoßen."  
  
Harry lachte. "Hast du über irgendwelche Themen nachgedacht?"   
  
Hermines Gesicht erhellte sich. "Ja, habe ich. Ich habe eine ganze Liste voll." Sie zog ein sauber geschriebenes Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Mappe. Harry brachte seinen Kopf nahe an ihren, als sie die Themen überflogen. "Hier, wie wäre es mit den Hexenprozessen von Salem?", fragte Harry und tippte auf das Thema. "Ich weiß viel über Hexenverbrennungen."  
  
"Ok.", sagte Hermine. "Ich werde es Prof. Binns sagen." Harry nickte und sie stand auf. "Professor?", fragte sie als sie sich näherte. "Harry und ich haben uns für die Hexenprozesse von Salem entschieden."  
  
"Ein wunderbares Thema, Miss Granger.", antwortete Binns. "Wie auch immer, es ist auch ein ziemlich umfassendes. Ihr beide werdet in den nächsten zwei Monaten viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen."  
  
"Das macht nichts.", sagte Hermine. Nächte in der Bibliothek mit Harry Potter? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass es noch besser werden könnte! A/N so das war das erste Kapitel... sagt mir bitte wie ihr die Übersetzung findet!!!... dann weiß ich auch dass es sich lohnt die Geschichte zu übersetzten... und die beiden Orginalautorinnen würden sich auch sehr freuen!!!!!!! 


	2. First Steps To Frienship

A/N zuerst mal... danke für die lieben reviews!!!... diese Geschichte zu übersetzten ist eine Heidenarbeit... *schnauf*... aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel.... mit dem nächsten wird es etwas länger dauern.... weil jetzt ja wieder die Schule anfängt.... *schluchz*... *wein*... viel Spaß Nova  
  
  
  
Hermine schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass die Stunde bald enden würde. Daher begann sie ihre Bücher säuberlich in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen.   
  
"So, würdest du lieber heute Abend mit dem Projekt beginnen oder erst morgen?", fragte Harry und packte seine eigenen Bücher weg.  
  
"Na ja, wann immer du Zeit hast. Wann würdest du denn gerne beginnen?", antwortete Hermine und versuchte nicht übereifrig zu klingen.  
  
"Heute Abend wäre gut." Harry lächelte sie an. "Ich würde sagen, dass wir gemeinsam von der Großen Halle aus zur Bibliothek gehen."  
  
Hermine musste sich innerlich zusammenreißen um nicht schreiend und giggelnd vor Freude herum zu hüpfen. Sie spielte das ruhige und coole Selbst nach Außen hin. "Sicher, warum nicht." Sie hoffte zutiefst dass ihre Stimmer nicht zitterte, aber sie war zu aufgeregt um noch richtig darauf zu achten.  
  
"Super.", sagte Harry und drückte ihre Hand für einen kurzen Augenblick. "Dann werde ich dich später sehen." Er lächelte sie noch einmal an und schloss sich dann Seamus und Dean an.  
  
Hermine spürte wie ihre Knie weiche wurden; Sie musste sich für eine Minute setzen. Sie beobachtete wie Harry mit seinen Freunden das Klassenzimmer verließ und musste ein paar mal tief ein- und ausatmen. 'Er hat mich berührt, er hat mich berührt!' Mann konnte ein breites und glückliches Grinsen quer über ihr Gesicht sehen.  
  
Blaise hatte das ganze beobachtet und lief zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. "So, ich sehe dass du deinen Plan in Aktion gesetzt hast hmm?", fragte sie unschuldig und musterte ihre Nägel. Hermine starrte Blaise verwirrt an. "Plan... was für ein Plan?" Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, da ihr Gehirn noch immer auf Leerlauf geschaltet war. "Ich meine natürlich deine Verführungspläne!", sagte Blaise leise, als die beiden Mädchen das Klassenzimmer verließen. Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch sie schloss ihn als sie hörte wie jemand ihren Namen erwähnte.  
  
"Oh Junge, diesmal hattest du wirklich Glück Harry." Hörten die beiden Mädchen Seamus Finnigan sagen. "Hermine Granger als Partner zu haben lässt dich wirklich leicht wegkommen." "Ja Mann, du wirst nichts tun müssen weil dieses wandelnde Desaster wahrscheinlich die ganze Arbeit erledigen wird.", sagte Dean Thomas.  
  
Deans Worte machten Blaise wütend und sie war gerade dabei zu ihnen zu gehen und sie zur Schnecke zu machen als Harrys Stimme sie stoppte.   
  
"Das ist wirklich gemein von euch. Sie ist nicht so schlimm, sie scheint eine wirklich nette Person zu sein. Nur weil sie hart lernt und viel in der Bibliothek ist macht sie dass noch lange nicht zu einem Desaster." Sein Ton wirkte genervt und er marschierte davon.  
  
Blaise schaute zu Hermine, die anbetungswürdig lächelte. "Ich denke dass du gehört hast was er sagte?"   
  
"Ja.", sagte Hermine sehnsüchtig.   
  
Blaise packte Hermines Arm und begann sie in die Richtung einer Tür zu zerren. "Komm du unwiderstehliches Mädchen, wir müssen schleunigst in das nächste Klassenzimmer."  
  
Für den Rest des Tages fühlte sich Hermine als ob sie sich in einem Traum befände. Es war für sie höchst ungewöhnlich unter der Stunde nicht auf zu passen, aber immer wenn sie versuchte sich auf den Lehrer zu konzentrieren wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Harry. Harry und seine grünen Augen, sein schwarzes Haar in dem sie ihre Finger vergraben wollte und seine Lippen die sie so gerne an ihre pressen würde. Beim Gedanken daran wie sich seine Lippen auf ihren anfühlen würden fuhr ihre Zunge über ihre Unterlippe. Hermine seufzte und schaute auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden bis zum Abendessen, sie wusste nicht ob sie es noch so lange aushalten konnte, denn an Harry zu denken stoppte sie komplett davor zu lernen.  
  
Beim Abendessen stahl Hermine, immer wenn sie konnte, heimliche Blicke zu Harry hinüber, sehr zu Blaise's Vergnügen. "Warum sagst du nicht heute Abend etwas zu ihm?", fragte Blaise und nippte aus ihrem Kelch. "Es ist offensichtlich dass er dich mag. Er hat dich heute verteidigt."   
  
Hermine riss ihren Kopf vom Gyrffindor Tisch weg. "Das wünsche ich mir."  
  
"Fein, glaube mir eben nicht.", sagte Blaise, setzte sich zurück und nahm ihre Gabel auf. "Aber ich weiß dass ich recht habe." Hermine seufzte. "Vielleicht. aber ich zweifle daran, dass er mich mehr als einen Freund mag." Blaise grinste bei Hermines Kommentar. "Sei nicht dumm. Wenn du nur auf mich hören würdest, hättest du ihn in kürzester Zeit bittend und flehend zu deinen Füßen." Hermine blickte düster drein. "Ich mag diese Spielchen nicht so sehr wie du." Blaise schaute zu Hermine während sie eine Olive in ihren Mund stopfte. "Komm schon, jeder mag solche Spielchen bis zu einem bestimmten Limit." "Ja, alle außer mir.", antwortete Hermine und stocherte in ihrem Essen herum.  
  
"Du musst etwas essen Hermine, du wirst deine Energie heute Abend noch brauchen." Blaise wackelte vielsagend mit ihren Augenbrauen. "Blaise! Ich kann nicht glauben was du da sagst. Du bist so ungezogen." Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste einfach ein bisschen Lachen. "So wie ich dich kenne weißt du sicher wo die besten Knutschplätze in der Bibliothek sind." , sagte Blaise mit einem ernsten Gesicht. "Ich sollte dich mal eine Liste machen lassen."  
  
Hermine grinste Blaise an und wollte sich noch einmal umdrehen um Harry noch einmal zu sehen. Aber als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie in stechend grüne Augen die sie anstarrten. Er lächelte locker bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte. "Blaise, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt dass er hierher geschaut hat?" Blaise schaute ihre Freundin für lange Zeit an. "Hermine, du denkst doch nicht noch immer daran was diese beiden Deppen nach Geschichte der Zauberein gesagt haben oder? Du weißt dass es nicht wahr ist."  
  
"J- natürlich nicht Blaise, sei nicht albern.", sagte Hermine und drehte sich weg damit ihre Freundin nicht sehen konnte dass sie log. "Hermine, denk nicht an sie. Harry ist offensichtlich nicht ihrer Meinung und ich bin es auch nicht.", meinte Blaise. "Du bist kein wandelndes Desaster. Wie können sie so etwas nur sagen obwohl sie dich nicht einmal kennen!" "Aber es tut noch immer weh Blaise, ach ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich nicht die Richtige für das alles. Harry verdient etwas besseres als mich." , sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen lächeln.  
  
Blaise lehnte nach vorne und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Ich könnte die beiden für die Gedanken die sie in deinen Kopf gepflanzt haben... Wenn du es nicht wert bist dann bin ich es auch nicht." Hermine öffnete ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr weil Harry zu ihrem Tisch herüber kam, lächelnd. "Bist du fertig um zu gehen, oder brauchst du noch Zeit um fertig zu essen?, fragte er und blickte auf ihre noch fast volle Platte.  
  
Hermine war nicht nach essen zumute. Nein, ich bin fertig." "Großartig.", sagte Harry. "Komm, gehen wir um über Hexen zu lesen!", scherzte er herum und Hermine lachte. Sie winkte Blaise noch einmal zum Abschied. Blaise lächelte den beiden gedankenverloren nach, doch dann richtete sie ihre Augen auf zwei Jungs die noch immer essend am Gryffindor Tisch saßen. Sie schob ihren halbvollen Tellel auf die Seite und stapfte zu ihnen hinüber. "Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, richtig?", fragte sie und lächelte ihr süßestes Lächeln. Die beiden Jungs stoppten Essen in sich hinein zu stopfen und gafften sie an. Kartoffelpürree tropfte von Seamus' Kinn und als Dean Blaise's Lächeln erwiderte, steckte etwas grünes zwischen seinen Zähnen.  
  
"Könnte ich kurz mit euch unter vier Augen sprechen, ganz privat?", fragte sie und versuchte ihren Abscheu zu verbergen, als sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger über ihre Schultern strich. Die Jungs versuchten nicht zu kichern, taten es aber trotzdem.  
  
"Sicher.", sagte Seamus schlussendlich und er und Dean standen auf und blickten sich kurz an. Beide dachten wohl dass das ihre Glücksnacht sein würde, denn Blaise war eine der begehrtesten Hexen der Schule. "Lass mich das ganze Reden übernehmen.", sagte Dean leise zu seinem Freund, als Blaise sie in den Gang führte. "Warum darfst nur du reden?", fragte Seamus ein wenig gereizt. "Weil du immer einen Idiot aus dir machst wenn du mit einem Mädchen sprichst.", sagte Dean. "Lass mich das alles machen, denn ich weiß alles über Frauen. Sie wird Butter in meinen Händen sein.", grinste er.  
  
Dean räusperte sich. "So Blaise, ich kann dich doch Blaise nennen?", er lachte breit. "Aber natürlich.", schnurrte Blaise süß.  
  
Dean fühlte sich noch selbstbewusster. "Weißt du, ich dachte dass wir beide vielleicht etwas mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen könnten."   
  
"Wir drei?", fragte Blaise unschuldig, schürzte ihre Lippen und berührte mit einem Finger ihre Wange. "Ich dachte eigentlich eher nur an uns beide, wenn du weißt was ich meine.", Dean grinste und sie sah das grüne Stückchen Essen wieder in seinen Zähnen. "Uähh, um was in der Welt. Wie lange steckt dass schon da drin?", dachte Blaise angewidert. "Wie auch immer, sie zwang sich dazu noch immer süß zu lächeln und Dean grinste weiter. Seamus stand schmollend etwas abseits. "Also, was sagst du dazu?" Dean's Grinsen war noch weiter als vorhin und auch dämlicher. "Ich würde mal sagen, dass du wirklich verrückt sein musst um zu denken dass ich wirklich in jemanden wie dich interessiert bin!", Blaise konnte sich einfach nicht mehr im Zaum halten.  
  
Dean's und Seamu's Unterkiefer klappten geschockt so gut wie auf den Boden als sie Blaise's Wut sahen.  
  
"Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen solche Dinge über meine beste Freundin zu sagen, Wisst ihr nicht dass sie alles gehört hat? Ich glaube nicht dass auch nur EINER von euch gecheckt hat wie sehr ihr ihr weh getan habt!", schrie Blaise schon fast. Dean und Seamus neigten beschämt ihre Köpfe. "Wir wollten nicht dass ihr es hört.", brachte Dean hervor. "Das macht es auch nicht besser!" Blaise senkt ihre Stimme zu einem Zischen. "Wenn ihr beiden einfach nur eure Augen nehmen und sie genauer anschauen würdet, dann wüsstet ihr, dass sie nie und nimmer ein laufendes Desaster ist. Und außerdem ist sie eine VIEL BESSERE Person als ihr!" Blaise machte auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und stapfte davon, doch dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. "Und wo wir schon dabei sind...", sie zeigte auf Dean. "Du hast was zwischen den Zähnen!", Blaise warf ihr Haar zurück und stürzte davon. "Okay, was ist mit Sarah Goode? Ich weiß dass sie 1607 als Hexe entlarvt wurde, aber wann wurde sie verbrannt?", fragte Harry und blätterte durch ein dickes, verstaubtes Buch. Hermine blickte auf. "Versuch es mal mit Seite 265.", antwortete sie. Harry schlug schnell die Seite auf und zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sie recht. "Wow! Wie hast du das gewusst?", fragte Harry ehrfürchtig und sah sie respektvoll an.  
  
"Nun ja, ich bin wirklich gut wenn es um Nummern geht. Wenn ich nach Monte Carlo gehen würde, würde ich ein Vermögen machen.", grinste Hermine. "Ich werde mir das merken.", alberte Harry. " Nur im Fall das ich ein Darlehen brauche."  
  
Hermine lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Pergament zu. Harry beobachtete sie für eine Minute und machte sich dann selbst wieder an die Arbeit. Sie arbeiteten fleißig für eine weitere Stunde, bis Harry sein Buch laut zu schlug. "Ich weiß nach nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich halte es nicht aus auch nur noch ein Datum zu sehen!", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
Hermine nickte, "Willst du zurück in dein Haus oder so? Ich meine es ist ja erst..." Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr, auf der 'Zu früh um zu Bett zu gehen' stand. "Aber wenn du gehen willst ist das ok."  
  
"Nein. nein ich will noch nicht gehen.", sagte Harry und streckte seine Arme über seinen Kopf. Hermine konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und schaute auf seine Bauchmuskeln, als sein Oberteil nach Oben rutschte.  
  
Ihr Gesicht färbte sich rosa. "Ok.", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme vom Quietschen abzuhalten. "Was willst du tun?"   
  
"Einfach nur redden, denk ich mal. Sich besser kennen lernen. Wo bist du aufgewachsen bevor du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist?", fragte Harry freundlich, lehnte seinen Arm auf den Tisch um seinen Kopf ab zu stützen und gab ihr seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit.   
  
Er sah so süß aus, wie er da saß, mit seinem Kinnd auf seiner Hand; Sie konnte ihm kaum antworten. "London.", brachte Hermine schließlich heraus. "Ich habe mein ganzes Leben dort verbracht, bis ich hierher kam. Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Little Whining.", sagte er. "Ich lebe bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel."   
  
"Gut.", sagte Hermine. Sie wusste alles über seine Eltern. "Sind sie nett?"   
  
Harry prustete. "Nicht wirklich. Ich komme mit ihnen nicht so wirklich klar. Sie haben vor allem Magischen Angst, mich mit ein bezogen." "Ich denke mal, dass du alles was du willst von ihnen bekommst wenn du sagen würdest 'Ich werde euch verfluchen wenn ihr das nicht macht.'", sagte Hermine grinsend und Harry musste lachen.   
  
"Das habe ich für eine Weile nach meinem ersten Jahr gemacht, aber dann haben sie herausgefunden, dass ich nicht außerhalb der Schule zaubern durfte und dann war Schluss." Harry zog spielerisch eine Schnute und Hermine wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. "Was würdest du gerne machen, wenn wir ausgeschult sind?", fragte sie und hielt sich am Tisch fest falls er noch einmal so ein niedliches Gesicht machte. "Nun ja, jeder erwartet dass ich ein Auror oder ein professioneller Quidditchspieler werde, aber am liebsten würde ich ein Künstler sein.", antwortete Harry.   
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine überrascht.   
  
"Ich habe das noch niemandem erzählt.", gestand Harry. "Denkst du dass er dumm klingt?" "Nein, das klingt wundervoll.", antwortete Hermine eifrig. "Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry und starrte sie eindringlich an. "Du wirkst wie der Typ, der einmal Arzt oder Forscher wird."   
  
"Ich denke, dass das nett sein würde, aber ich würde wirklich gerne eine Archäologin werden.", sagte Hermine.   
  
"Jetzt klingst du wie ich.", witzelte Harry. "Du hast Künstler nur in Archäologe umgewandelt." (A/N funktioniert nur im Englischen... artist- archaeologist) Hermines Mund klappte auf. "Habe ich nicht!", sagte sie bestimmt, aber sie grinste breit. "Ich wollte schon immer eine Archäologin werden! Du hast MICH nachgemacht!" Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. "Beweise es.", forderte er sie heraus. Beide begannen zu lachen, als eine schneidende Stimme sie unterbrach.  
  
"So so, jetzt bist du erst einen Monat Single und schon machst du dich an den nächsten Jungen ran.", spottete Justin Finch Fletchley und Hermines Lächeln verschwand.  
  
"Hau ab Justin.", sagte Hermine. "Ich habe keine Zeit um mich mit dir zu streiten.", sie drehte sich von ihm weg als ob sie ihn wegschicken würde. Justin's Lippen kräuselten sich. "Sprich nicht in diesem ton mit mir." Er packte ihren Arm und versuchte sie hoch zu ziehen. Sie schrie aus Überraschung und Schmerz auf.  
  
"Autsch!", schrie sie. "Lass mich in Ruhe Justin! Warum geht es nicht durch deinen Dickschädel, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein will?" Sie versuchte ihren Arm zu befreien, doch er hatte einen zu festen Griff.   
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sprang Harry über den Tisch. "Ich glaube, dass sie gesagt hat dass du sie alleine lassen sollst.", sagte er düster und schob Justin von Hermine weg. Justin giftete ihn und dann Hermine an. "Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei.", fauchte er, machte auf seinem Absatz kehrt und verließ wütend die Bibliothek. "Was war denn das?", fragte Harry als Hermine sich wieder hinsetzte. Es setzte sich in den Stuhl der neben ihr war und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Bist du ok?"   
  
"Oh. er ist nur ein Volltrottel und ich habe den Fehler gemacht mit ihm zu gehen.", antwortete Hermine. "Er denkt, dass ich ihn zurück haben will nur weil er sich dafür entschuldigt hat, dass er fremdgegangen ist." Kleine Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen, als sie sich daran erinnerte wie wertlos sie sich fühlte, als Justin ihr erzählte was er getan hatte.   
  
"Niemand darf dich so mies behandeln.", sagte Harry und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Du wirst jemanden finden der dich so behandelt wie du es verdienst." Seine Hand glitt von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Rücken und begann kleine Kreise zu ziehen.   
  
Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase, als zwei Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter rannen, und dann, ohne genau zu wissen was sie tat, drehte sie sich um und warf ihre Arme um Harrys Hals. Sie weinte markerschütternd in seine Schulter. "Shhh.", murmelte Harry und rieb ihren Rücken weiterhin. Er erkannte wie sehr Justin Hermine weh getan hatte und dies war womöglich die erste Gelegenheit die sie hatte um ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. "Es wird alles gut...", redete er weiter und ließ sie weinen und nach einer Weile hörten ihre Schultern zu zittern auf.   
  
Hermine fühlte sich besser, weil sie endlich wegen der ganzen Sache weinen konnte. Doch dann erkannte sie was sie eigentlich gerade tat und schreckte zurück. "Es tut mir leid!", keuchte sie gekränkt. "Ich wollte dich nicht mit dem ganzen Zeug beladen."   
  
"Ist schon gut.", sagte Harry. "Ich sollte besser zurück gehen.", sagte Hermine widerstrebend. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. "Uh. ja ich auch.", sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln und hoffte dass sie sich jetzt besser fühlte.   
  
Beide packten ihre Bücher zusammen und verließen die Bibliothek gemeinsam. "Schau.", sagte er kurz bevor sie sich trennten. "Falls du jemals wieder mit jemandem reden willst bin ich für dich da okay?" "Danke.", sagte Hermine und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. "Das ist wirklich nett."  
  
"Jederzeit.", antwortete Harry. Er tätschelte ihren Arm. "Ich werde dich dann morgen sehen." Er grinste und lief in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Hermine ging für einen Moment weiter, doch dann lehnte sie sich an die Wand und beobachtete, wie er die Treppen hinauf ging. Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment so sehr, dass sie dem sprechenden Hut zugestimmt hätte, als er sie nach Gryffindor schicken wollte. ~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~ Hermine starrte auf den Zug. Ihr Eltern waren Muggel und mussten sich daher vor der Barriere von ihrer Tochter verabschieden, deshalb war sie jetzt ganz alleine. Sie steuerte ihren Gepäckwagen zum Zug und konnte gerade noch einem Jungen ausweichen, der versuchte seine Kröte zu fangen. "Tut mir leid!", rief sie zurück. Sie schaffte es ihren Wagen zu stoppen bevor sie geradewegs in den Zug hineingerast ware und versuchte nun ihren Koffer herunter zu ziehen. "Autsch!", schrie sie, als er genau auf ihren großen Zeh fiel.  
  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Ein Junge kam zu ihr und hob ihren Koffer.  
  
"Danke.", antwortete Hermine. Mit seiner Hilfe schaffte sie es schlussendlich den Koffer in den Zug zu hieven. Der Junge schien wirklich nett zu sein. "Ich bin Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihre Hand aus.  
  
Der Junge blinzelte und nahm sie schließlich an. "Justin Finch Fletchley.", antwortete er. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Justins Augen schielten nach links. "Ich werde dich dann in der Schule sehen...", sagte es und rannte davon. Hermine schluckte ihre Enttäuschung hinunter und stieg in den Zug. Sie ging auf der Suche nach einem halbwegs leeren Abteil die engen Gänge hinunter. Und schließlich fand sie eines, in dem nur der Junge saß, den sie zuvor fast umgerannt hätte.  
  
"Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie schüchtern.  
  
"Ähm. öhm.", stotterte der Junge. "Sicher.", sagte er schließlich. Hermine setzte sich erleichtert hin. "Ich bin Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag vor. Sie hoffte das ihr Gruß dieses mal freundlicher angenommen werden würde. "Ne. Neville Longbottom.", sagte der Junge und versuchte seine Kröte in seiner Tasche ruhig zu stellen. Leider schaffte er es nicht und die Kröte floh aus seiner Tasche und hopste aus dem Abteil hinaus. "Oh nein!", heulte er und rannte ihr nach.  
  
"Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass er sie wieder findet.", murmelte Hermine leise und der Zug begann sich zu bewegen. In der ersten Stunde oder so, las sie 'Hogwarts, eine Geschichte'.  
  
"Was für ein faszinierendes Buch!", sagte Hermine zu sich selbst. Doch das Knurren ihres Magens unterbrach sie. "Ich sollte besser mal schauen, ob es hier was zu essen gibt."  
  
Sie hielt sich das Buch noch immer vor die Nase, als sie aufstand und die Abteiltür öffnete. "Autsch!"  
  
Hermine war in einen großen Wagen gerannt, der von einer plumpen Hexe geschoben wurde. Hügelweise süße Dinge und Leckereien fielen herunter.  
  
"Es tut mir leid!", sagte sie, warf ihr Buch zur Seite und kniete sich nieder um den Saustall wieder auf zu räumen. "Ist schon gut Liebes.", sagte die Hexe freundlich. Hermine beugte ihren Kopf nach Unten und begann Schokofrösche auf zu nehmen. "Uups!" Eine andere Stimme brachte sie aus ihrem Schamgefühl. Hermine schaute auf und erblickte ein Mädchen mit rot blondem Haar, das ihr half. "Sieht so aus als ob wir den selben Schokofrosch nehmen wollten!"  
  
"Ich äh. ja.", antwortete Hermine schnell. Sie war so verlegen. "Danke dass du mir hilfst.", sagte sie, als sie alles wieder aufgeräumt hatten und die Hexe weiter ging. "Geht schon klar." Das Mädchen lächelte sie wieder an. "Ich heiße Blaise Zabini, und wie heißt du?"  
  
"Hermine Granger.", antwortete sie "Würdest du gerne bei mir sitzen?", fragte Blaise und zeigte zu ihrem Abteil. Es war gleich neben Hermines.  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. "Du willst das ich bei dir sitze?"  
  
"Sicher Dummchen!", sagte Blaise und zog an ihrem Ärmel. "Komm schon!"  
  
Der Rest der Reise verging in Hermines Augen sehr schnell. Sie war so glücklich über ihre Neue Freundin, dass sie alles über den früheren Stress mit den beiden Jungs vergaß.  
  
"So, in welchem Haus wärst du denn gerne?", fragte Blaise, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ich - ARGH!" Hermine stolperte und wäre fast hingefallen. Ein paar Schüler um sie herum kicherten. "Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie.  
  
"Ist schon okay.", sagte Blaise. "Ich bin manchmal auch tollpatschig."  
  
Hermine dachte, dass das unmöglich war. Blaise war schon fast... elegant, und das als elfjährige."  
  
Blaise half Hermine wieder auf, "Siehst du, alles wieder gut." Sie lächelte.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Danke, so was war das wegen diesen Häusern?"  
  
"Nun ja, es gibt vier Häuser. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Ich will in Slytherin sein, weil meine Eltern auch da waren. Sie haben jetzt richtig tolle Berufe." Blaise lächelte ein wenig. Hermine nickte, "Wie wird man zugeteilt?" "Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass man einen Drachen bekämpfen muss aber mein Vater meinte, dass man eine Meile mit einem riesigen Kraken schwimmen muss.", antwortete Blaise nervös.  
  
Hermine hoffte das es nicht so schlimm sein würde, wie Blaise es beschrieb. Sie sah, wie sie gerade in ein Boot hineinstieg um über den See zu kommen. Sie stieg ebenfalls hinein und das Boot begann zu schaukeln.  
  
"Oh nein.", Hermine atmete tief ein und aus, als das Boot vor und zurück schaukelte; Es würde bald umkippen.  
  
"Hey, setz' dich hin!", rief ein Junge. "Du lässt uns alle noch kentern!"  
  
"Tut mir leid!", rief Hermine zurück. Sie sah wie Blaise leicht lachte. "Ist schon gut Hermine, du musst dich nur entspannen. Setz dich einfach hin."  
  
Blaise half ihr und Hermine schaffte es sich hin zu setzten ohne alle in den nassen See zu schicken.  
  
"Danke dass du mir geholfen hast Blaise.", sagte Hermine, als sie es schafften aus dem Boot zu steigen ohne es zum Schaukeln zu bringen. "Alles für einen Freund.", sagte Blaise. Hermine grinste sie an. Die beiden Mädchen gingen durch die großen Türen und ihre Augen fielen ihnen fast aus dem Kopf. Eine ernste hexe mittleren Alters wartete am Ende einer großen Treppe auf sie.  
  
"Willkommen in Hogwarts! In wenigen Momenten werde ihr durch diese Türen geführt um euren Häuser zugeteilt zu werden.", die Frau nannte noch die Namen der einzelnen Häuser und wies sie schließlich an leise zu sein.  
  
Hermine und Blaise schauten sich nervös an. Beide wunderten sich darüber, wie sie wohl beweisen müssten in welches Haus sie gehörten. Doch bevor sie etwas zu einander sagen konnten kam die Frau zurück und führte sie in die Große Halle.  
  
Das Mädchen vor Hermine zeigte mit einem keuchen zur Decke.  
  
"Das ist nicht echt.", erklärte Hermine. "Die decke ist so verhext, das die wie ein Nachthimmel aussieht. Du kannst alles in 'Hogwarts, eine Geschichte' lesen."  
  
Sie erreichten den vorderen Teil der Großen Halle und drängten sich zu einer riesigen Gruppe zusammen. Die Frau begann nacheinander die Namen zu rufen. Hermine schaute zu als Draco Malfoy zu einem Ravenclaw gemacht wurde, Ronald Weasley zu einem Gryffindor, Susan Bones eine Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom ein Gryffindor und viele andere in die verschiedenen Häuser. Und dann war Blaise an der Reihe.  
  
"Wünsch mir Glück.", flüsterte sie und ging nach Vorne. Sie setzte den Hut selbstbewusst auf und er schien ein wenig herum zu rutschen. Doch nach einem Moment rief er schließlich 'SLYTHERIN!'  
  
Blaise hüpfte vom Stuhl und life mit einem breiten Lächeln zum Slytherintisch.  
  
"Hermine Granger!", rief die Frau. Hermine atmete tief ein und ging dann nach vorne. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut über ihre Augen.  
  
"Hmmmmm.", sagte eine Stimme und erschreckte sie. "Was für ein kluges kleines Köpfchen haben wir denn hier. Sehr intelligent, nicht sehr listig aber loyal und sehr mutig. Schüchtern auch, wie ich sehe. Gryffindor wäre wohl am besten für dich."  
  
"Nein, bitte.", sagte hermine leise. "Ich will nach Slytherin."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob dieses Haus gut zu dir passt.", sagte der Hut.  
  
"Bitte, ich will nicht nach Gryffindor, ich will eine Slytherin sein.", bettelte Hermine. Der Hut wollte nicht wirklich. "Nur wenn du dir ganz sicher bist." "Bin ich.", sagte Hermine. "Ich bin mir ganz sicher."  
  
"Vielleicht ist Slytherin gar nicht so schlecht für dich.", sagte der Hut und rief dann laut 'SLYTHERIN'!", sodass es die ganze Halle hören konnte. Hermine grinste und hüpfte vom Stuhl um zu Blaise hinüber zu laufen.  
  
"Das ist super!", flüsterte Blaise. "Jetzt können wir zusammen schlafen und zusammen zum Unterricht gehen. Wir werden die besten Freunde sein!"  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Hermine seufzte lautstark als sie wieder in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie sagte das Passwort und ging hinein. Eigentlich wäre sie gerne sofort ins Bett gegangen, doch so wie sie Blaise kannte, würde sie wahrscheinlich warten um alles über die Nacht mit Harry in der Bibliothek zu hören. Also lief sie zum Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Blaise? Bist du noch wach?", fragte Hermine und klopfte leise an die Tür.  
  
"Komm herein!", rief Blaise und die Tür schwang auf. "So wie war es... was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie die verheulten Augen ihrer Freundin sah.  
  
Hermine schaute sie sauer an und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. "Justins Rückkehr, mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen.", sagte sie und ließ sich zurück fallen.  
  
"Oh, dieser schleimige Trottel!", sagte Blaise wütend. "Ich habe das Verlangen ihm ein paar meiner Gedanken zu offenbaren!"  
  
"Nein, ist schon ok." Hermine schenkte ihr ein Halblächeln, dass schließlich verschwand. "Ich habe vor Harry zu weinen angefangen und er war so nett zu mir."  
  
Blaise konnte sich gerade noch ein Lachen verkneifen. "Siehst du, was habe ich dir vorher gesagt?", fragte sie. "Ich denke er mag dich."  
  
Hermine gab ihr noch ein Halblächeln. "Das bezweifle ich zu tiefst, aber er war wirklich nett und er hat gesagt, dass ich jederzeit mit ihm reden kann."  
  
"Das ist super.", sagte Blaise. "Und es ist erst der Anfang für euch beide.", meinte sie und umarmte Hermine.  
  
Im Gryffindor Turm betrat Harry gerade seinen Schlafsaal. Seamus und Dean waren da und spielten eine Runde Snape explodiert vor dem Zu Bett gehen.  
  
"Hi.", sagte Harry müde, warf seine Bücher in seinen Koffer und fiel in sein Bett.  
  
"Harry!", die beiden Jungen verließen ihr Spiel und kamen zu ihm.  
  
"Schau mal Harry.", sagte Dean und blickte Seamus an. "Wir wollten uns für das, was wir über Hermine gesagt haben, entschuldigen."  
  
Harry hob sein Gesicht von der Matratze. "Oh?"  
  
"Ja.", sagte Seamus. "Wir hätten nicht sagen sollen, dass sie ein wandelndes Desaster ist und es tut uns wirklich leid."  
  
"Ähm. danke.", sagte Harry zu seinen Freunden. Dean schaute Seamus noch einmal an.  
  
"So. fängst du was mit ihr an oder nicht?", fragte er und konnte sein Lachen nicht zurück halten. Harry sprang auf und packte sein Kissen.  
  
"You're going to pay for that one Thomas!" he threatened playfully, and soon the Boys Dormitory was covered with flying feathers.  
  
"Dafür wirst du bezahlen Thomas!", rief er spielerisch und schon bald war der Schlafsaal der Jungs mit Federn überdeckt.  
  
  
  
A/N... puhh.... das hätten wir geschafft.... würd mich animalisch krass über reviews freuen... Nova 


	3. Flying High

A/N endlich!!!!!!!!!!! Ich hab's geschafft!!!!!!! Mensch, das war vielleicht arbeit.... tut mir ehrlich ganz doll leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich habe irgendwie einfach einen totalen stress in letzter Zeit!!!!!! Reviewt, weil mich das wirklich anspornt!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nova  
Harry warf seinen Kopf zurück und schnappte nach Luft als sein Körper durch prickelnde Berührungen erzitterte. Lippen küssten sich ihren Weg an seinem Hals und seiner Brust hinunter.  
  
"Oh!", sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als das atemberaubendste Gefühl ihn übermannte. Er spürte, wie sanfte Hände über seine Brust wanderten und sein Rücken wölbte sich als sie ihn mit Zuneigung überhäufte. Harry versuchte zu sehen, wer ihm diese wundervollen Gefühle bereitete. Als er nach Unten sah, konnte er nur einen Kopf mit langem dunklen Haar erkennen, wer war sie? Doch er vergaß die Frage schnell wieder und ließ seinen Kopf erneut zurück fallen; Das hier war einfach zu gut um es zu ignorieren.  
  
Sie befriedigte ihn extrem und sein Befriedigungspegel stieg höher und höher als sie ihr Spiel fortführte. Ihre Lippen küssten sich schließlich wieder ihren Weg nach Obern.   
  
"Oh. Harry..", flüsterte die und Harry erzitterte als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund hörte.   
  
"Bitte." seine Stimme klang schwach, doch noch immer mit der Leidenschaft, die sie ihm verliehen hatte, getränkt. Er wollte sie nach ihrem Namen fragen, doch bevor er sie überhaupt sehen konnte, presste sie ihre Lippen hart gegen seine. Ihre Zunge erforschte seinen Mund. Harry küsste sie zurück, sie war so warm und roch so gut. Er fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihr Nachthemd um ihre Haut zu streicheln. Es war glatt unter seinen Fingern, fast wie Seide.  
  
"Harry." sie zog ihren Mund von seinem Weg und er fiel geschockt auf sein Polster zurück. "Hermine?" seine Stimme klang eher fragend als geschockt. "Harry, ich liebe dich schon so lange, sag dass du mich auch liebst..." ihre Stimme klang fast übermenschlich und ihr Blick brannte wirkte jedoch auch flehend.   
  
Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, doch sie presste ihre Lippen grob gegen seine. Dann zog sie ihren Kopf noch einmal zurück. "Harry, es ist Zeit auf zu wachen."  
  
"Was?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
"Zeit auf zu wachen!" grinste sie und lehnte sich weiter von ihm weg. "Zeit auf zu wachen!"  
  
"WAS?", schrie Harry und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Er atmete schwer und als er an sich hinunter blickte bemerkte er, dass sein T-Shirt schweißgetränkt war. "Zeit auf zu wachen!" sang sein dummer Wecker fröhlich von seinem Platz auf dem Nachttischchen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Knopf um dieses verdammte Ding endlich ab zu schalten.  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das?", murmelte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er griff wieder aus seinen Vorhängen hinaus und packte seine Brille um sie dann auf zu setzten. So saß er eine Weile da und versuchte heraus zu finden was dieser Traum bedeutete.  
  
Es hat sich echt angefühlt, argumentierte er und zog seine Vorhänge zurück. Dann holte er frische Kleidung aus seinem Kasten. Als er kurz duschte, entschloss er sich dazu sich im Bad um zu ziehen um Dean und Seamus bis zum Frühstück nicht sehen zu müssen. Nicht nur wegen ihrem ewigen Generve wegen Hermine, sondern auch weil er Zeit zum Nachdenken über diesen Traum brauchte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite, in den Slytherin Kerkern, war Hermine ebenfalls gerade aufgewacht. Sie fühlte sich ungewöhnlich müde, doch dass konnte auch noch das Schamgefühl sein, das sie wegen den Vorfällen am vorherigen Abend in der Bibliothek, hatte.  
  
Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich, weil sie sich so an Harry rangeworfen hatte, aber in jenem Moment war Hermine das ziemlich egal gewesen. Sie hätte das ganze auch bei einem Unbekannten gemacht, da sie einfach nur einmal eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchte. Doch jetzt, als sie das ganze noch einmal überdachte, kam ihr die ganze Angelegenheit so dumm vor.   
  
"Tja, wenn er genau so verlegen ist wie ich, dann werde ich das wohl sehr bald heraus finden.", grummelte Hermine und achtete darauf ihre Zimmerkameradinnen nicht auf zu wecken. Sie packte ihre Kleidung und rannte zum Schulsprecherinnen Badezimmer. Blaise würde nichts dagegen haben. Als sie ihre Haare durchknetete, dachte sie abermals an Harry. Es war nicht normal für sie, so lange in jemanden verliebt zu sein wie in Harry. Aber da war einfach etwas in seinen leuchtend grünen Augen und seinem unordentlichen schwarzen Haar. "Also wirklich!", sie beendete ihre Dusche und wickelte sich in ein großes Handtuch. Ein Klopfen war an der Tür zu hören.   
  
"Hermine?" Blaise steckte ihren verschlafenen Kopf durch den Türrahmen. "Wie lange bist du schon hier drinnen?", fragte sie gähnend. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie herein kam.  
  
"Schon eine Weile.", antwortete Hermine, als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte. Blaise verschwand in der Duschkabine, als Hermine ihre Haare abtrocknete. "Lass mich dich doch mal schminken.", sagte Blaise wie jeden Morgen. Hermine starrte für einige Momente auf ihr Spiegelbild. "Na gut.", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber mach nicht zu viel." Blaise wäre vor Schock fast hin gefallen. "Was?", fragte sie. "Ich habe na gut, gesagt.", wiederholte Hermine geduldig. "Du sollst bloß nicht zu viel machen."   
  
Blaise kam sofort zu Hermine und setzte sich neben sie. "Das ist großartig!", rief sie fröhlich.   
  
Hermine spürte ein Zwicken in ihrem Bauch, doch sie vertraute ihrer Freundin. Und wenn sie hübsch aussehen würde, wäre Harry vielleicht nicht so beschämt sie als Partnerin zu haben.   
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich hier irgendwo noch Liedschatten habe. Der würde perfekt zu dir passen.", murmelte Blaise und kramte in ihrer Komodenschublade herum. "Aha!" Sie zog hellgrünen Liedschatten heraus und packte einen kleinen Pinsel. "Okay, schließ deine Augen." Hermine folgte ihr aufs Wort.   
  
"Diese grüne Farbe wird perfekt mit deinen braunen Augen aussehen. Grün bringt braun immer besonders gut heraus." Belehrte Blaise ihre Freundin. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und drehte sich um, um sich zu begutachten, doch ihre Freundin stoppte sie. "Du darfst nicht schauen, bevor ich fertig bin!", sagte sie und drehte Hermine wieder zu sich. "So... du hast eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe, also brauchst du kein Rouge, aber ein bisschen Lip gloss würde nicht schaden...." Sie wühlte erneut in ihrer Schublade herum. "Ich mag keinen Lippenstift.", sagte Hermine und beobachtete Blaise bei ihrer Jagd durch eine andere Schublade. "Es ist ja kein Lippenstift, es ist Lip gloss." Blaise zog eine kleine Tube mit glänzendem rosafarbenen gloss heraus. "Das ist ein großer Unterschied." "Wenn du meinst.", seufzte Hermine. Sie saß still als Blaise den gloss auftrug.   
  
"Reibe deine Lippen aneinander.", sagte sie und begutachtete ihre Freundin. "Okay..." "Fertig?", fragte Hermine erleichtert.   
  
"Nö." Blaise packte ihre Bürste. "Wir müssen dein Haar herrichten. Willst du es hochgesteckt oder frei?" "Frei, denk ich mal.", sagte Hermine als Blaise sich um ihre dunkelbraunen Locken kümmerte. Die begann ungeduldig zu werden, als an ihrem Haar herumgezogen und gezerrt wurde, doch schließlich legte Blaise die Bürste weg und grinste.  
  
"Fertig!", sagte sie und drehte Hermine um. Ihr Unterkiefer klappte nach Unten, als sie sich selbst sah.   
  
Ihr Haar war auf beiden Seiten zurückgebürstet und irgendwie wirkte sie nicht mehr so buschig. Blaise hatte mit dem Liedschatten natürlich recht gehabt und auch wegen des Lip glosses. Der Unterschied zu vorher war zwar nicht riesig aber doch deutlich bemerktbar. "Harry wird verrückt werden, wenn er dich sieht.", grinste Blaise stolz. "Denkst du?", fragte Hermine träumerisch und strich ihre Jacke glatt. "Ich meine, was macht das schon? Ich schaue hübsch für mich aus, und nur für mich." "Richtig.", sagte Blaise sarkastisch und rollte ihre Augen. "Ich bin in 15 Minuten fertig, wartest du auf mich?" "Bei Merlins Bart, ja!" meinte Hermine. "Ich werde ganz sicher nicht alleine da runter gehen!"   
  
Blaise schubste sie zur Tür hinaus. Sie hoffte inständig, das das hübsche Aussehen ihre Freundin mehr Selbstvertrauen geben würde. Hermine wäre zu vielem fähig, doch leider vergrub sie sich immer in ihren Büchern. Und Arschlöcher wie Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan halfen da auch nicht weiter. "Fertig um Harry den Atem zu rauben?", fragte sie fröhlich, als sie 20 Minuten später herauskam.  
  
"Wenn ich nicht zuerst verhungere.", meinte Hermine. Die beiden Mädchen verließen den Gemeindschaftsraum und gingen auf den Gang. "Blaise, bist du sicher, dass ich gut aussehe? Es wird doch niemand über mich lachen oder?" "Herms, ich bin zu tiefst beleidigt, weil du denkst dass ich lüge." Blaise warf einen Arm um Hermines Schulter.   
  
"Nenn mich nichts Herms, du weißt, dass ich das hasse.", giftete Hermine sie an.  
  
"Du hast mein Make Up beleidigt.", sagte Blaise locker. "Und darum kann ich dich Herms nennen."   
  
Die beiden Mädchen kicherten als sie zu den Türen der Großen Halle kamen. Ein paar Leute drehten sich zu Hermine um, als die beiden zum Slytherin Tisch gingen, aber im Großen und Ganzen schauten nur wenige zu ihnen.   
  
"Siehst du, ich habe ja gesagt, dass es nicht so schlimm wird.", meinte Blaise und setzte sich hin. Das Essen erschien auf ihren Tellern und alle begannen zu essen. Hermine aß ein Müsli, als Blaise sie anstieß.   
  
"Schau jetzt ja nicht.", flüsterte sie. "Harry starrte dich an. Das ist jetzt schon das vierte Mal das ich ihn dabei erwischt habe seit das Frühstück begonnen hat." Hermine schluckte schnell und blickte diskret auf. Blaise hatte Recht, Harry schaute sie tatsächlich an. Aber er lächelte nicht sondern wirkte eher so als wäre etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung. "Lächle ihn an, wink, oder mach sonst was!", Sagte Blaise durch ihre Zähne.   
  
"Werd ich schon noch machen.", flüsterte Hermine zurück. Sie versuchte so normal wie möglich zu wirken, als sie ihren Kopf hob um Harry an zu sehen. Sie zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und versuchte nicht rot zu werden. Hermine war zufrieden mit sich selbst, als sie es sogar schaffte ihm zu zu winken. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er in Gedanken versunken gewesen wäre und winkte zurück. Blaise grinste als Hermine knallrot anlief.  
  
"Siehst du.", sagte sie wichtigtuerisch. "Ich hatte wieder einmal recht. Warte nur bis er dich von nahem sieht, dann wird er erst richtig starren.   
  
Harry schlang den Rest seines Frühstücks hinunter. Er wollte die Halle unbedingt vor allen anderen verlassen. Seine Gefühle verwirrten ihn so sehr, dass er mit niemandem reden wollte ehe er sich über sie nicht sicher war. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken später mit Draco zu reden. Vielleicht würde ja das helfen. "Bis später.", sagte er zu Dean und Seamus, schnappte seine Bücher und rannte schon fast zur Tür. Als er endlich draußen war, lehnte er sich an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein bester Freund bald heraus kommen würde.  
  
"Harry?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme zurückhaltend. Seine Augen öffneten sich ruckartig und er sah Hermine, die nervös mit ihrem Umhang herumspielte.  
  
"Hi!", sagte er etwas zu laut.   
  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich erschreckt habe.", entschuldigte sie sich: "Ich ähm... Ich wollte nur sagen, dass mir das wegen gestern leid tut." "Was meinst du?", fragte Harry und starrte auf ihren Mund. Oh, wenn er nur daran dachte, was sie vor ein paar Stunden in seinem Traum alles mit ihrem Mund getan hatte. Er fühlte wie sein verräterischer Körper sofort auf seine Gedanken reagierte und hielt sein Bücher so, das er verdeckt war.  
  
"Na ja, wegen meinem ganzen Geheule und so.", antwortete Hermine. War das nur ihre Einbildung, oder war er heute extrem unruhig und nervös? "Es ist nur... ich konnte bisher nur mit Blaise über Justin reden und ich denke... dass du einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen bist."  
  
"Ist schon okay.", antwortete Harry. Er trat näher und war geschockt über ihre Schönheit. War sie zuvor auch schon so hübsch gewesen oder war das nur ein Traum? 'Sie war zuvor auch schon so hübsch... du reagierst jetzt nur mehr darauf.' Sagte eine nagende Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch er schüttelte sie ab. "Du hast einen Freund gebraucht und das ist, was wir sind." "Wirklich? Du bist mir nicht böse oder so?", fragte Hermine. "Nein." Er grinste, obwohl ihm immer noch nicht ganz wohl war. "Wann immer du reden möchtest, dann bin ich hier." Er kam noch näher. "Und wenn dich dieser Trottel Justin noch einmal nervt, lass es mich wissen." "Okay.", sagte sie nervös, da er ihr so nahe war. Sie konnte ihn riechen; Sie konnte nicht genau herausfinden wie er roch, aber es war auf jeden Fall angenehm. "Danke, Harry." "Kein Problem.", sagte er und lief wieder zurück in die Große Halle, als sie ihm winkte. Er wartete ein paar Minuten und Draco schlenderte durch die Türen. "Ich bin froh, das du endlich hier bist." Harry packte seinen Arm und zog ihn den Korridor entlang. "Schön dich auch zu sehen, Potter." Sagte Draco träge. "Wo brennt's denn?" "Ich muss mit dir sprechen.", antwortete Harry. "Es ist sehr wichtig." "Wann ist denn schon mal etwas nicht wichtig?", fragte Draco, als sie in das leere Verwandlungs Klassenzimmer gingen. Es war so früh, das noch nicht einmal Prof. McGonagall da war. "Es ist nur, das du gut mit Mädchen bist und ich. nicht," Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. "Stimmt.", sagte Draco und streckte sich faul. "So, mit welchem Mädchen hast du Probleme?"  
  
"Nun ja. mit keinem.", sagte Harry. "Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich sie wirklich mag, oder ob es nur Einbildung ist." "Sag mir mehr.", meinte Draco und setzte sich auf. Er hörte Harry genau zu, als er über alles seit der Partnerbildung erzählte. "Klingt nach einem wirklich realistischen Traum.", neckte Draco, als Harry rot anlief. "War es auch.", antwortete Harry. "Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich jetzt fühle. Ist es nur, weil ich einen Traum wie diesen über sie hatte?" "Harry, normalerweise bedeutet so ein Traum, dass du sie schon wirklich magst.", sagte Draco fachmännisch.   
  
"Ich kenne sie kaum.", meinte Harry. "Ich meine, ich wusste wer sie ist, aber bis vor ein paar Tagen haben wir vielleicht zweimal in unseren Leben miteinander gesprochen." "Denkst du, dass sie hübsch ist?", fragte Dracos weiter. Harry überlegte eine Minute lang. "Ja", sagte er. "Ja, sie ist hübsch." "Dann frag sie nach einem Date und schau, ob etwas dabei heraus kommt."  
  
"Ich würde sie zuerst gerne besser kennen lernen, ale einen Freund.", antwortete Harry. "Dann mach es eben so, aber wundere dich nicht wenn du dich dann wirklich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebst.", meinte Draco. Harry warf seinen Verwandlungs Text nach ihm.  
  
"Danke für den Rat!", sagte er sarkastisch. *** *** *** *** *** *** "Sie haben nicht gebrannt, aber kitzelten leicht.", diktierte Harry laut, als er Informationen sauber auf ein Stück Pergament kopierte. "Ich hatte eher das Gefühl das sie heftig waren.", meinte Hermine und beugte sich über ein anderes Buch. Sie und Harry saßen Seite an Seite an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek. Die Bücher waren so hoch um sie herum gestapelt, dass sie nichts mehr sehen konnten.  
  
"Nein, es ist ein leichtes Kitzeln.", sagte Harry. "Sanft, wenn du ein passendes Wort dafür brauchst. Er schob ein Buch zwischen sie und zeigte auf etwas. "Schau, sanft."   
  
"Du magst es, Recht zu haben. Habe ich recht?" Hermine hatte nichts gegen seine Neckerei, nicht im Entferntesten. "Speziell wenn es heißt, dass du falsch liegst.", sagte Harry scherzend.   
  
"Du bist so lustig!", sagte Hermine sarkastisch, aber sie grinste- "Ich denke noch immer, dass es ein heftiges Kitzeln war!" "Willst du mal ein heftiges Kitzeln spüren?" Harry schob das Buch zur Seite. Hermine blickte ihn prüfend an; er war ihr wirklich nahe und er machte sie ein wenig schwindlig. "Was meinst du damit?" "Das!" Harry machte sich für den Kampf bereit und begann ihre Seiten ohne Gnade zu kitzeln.   
  
"Harry!", schrie sie und giggelte schließlich nur noch still, als er ihre Seiten drückte. "DAS ist heftiges Kitzeln!", sagte er etwas zwei Minuten später. Er lachte zu fest um noch weiter machen zu können. "Oooh das war gemein!" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen.  
  
"Tut mir leid.", sagte Harry, aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht wirklich meinte. "Es tut mir wirklich leid!" "Tut es dir nicht!" Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. Sie war irrsinnig stolz auf sich, weil sie nicht mehr rot wurde. Irgendetwas an ihm gab ihr ein extrem geborgenes Gefühl. "Ich denke, dass wir für heute genug gearbeitet haben.", sagte Harry etwa eine halbe Stunde später. "Wir liegen wirklich gut in der Zeit. Wenn wir so weiter arbeiten sind wir schon viel früher als erwartet fertig." "Denke ich auch.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu und markierte die Buchseite, an der sie gerade arbeitete, mit einem Stück Pergament.  
  
Harry grinste sie an. Sie hatte ihr Haar so gelassen, wie es schon beim Frühstück war und es sah so süß aus. Er fühlte sich wegen seinen Gefühlen zu ihr besser, seit er mit Draco geredet hatte. Sie als einen Freund besser kennen zu lernen würde das Beste sein. "Was machst du eigentlich um Spaß zu haben? Wir haben unser Gespräch von Gestern noch gar nicht beendet." "Ja, das wurde irgendwie unterbrochen, nicht wahr?" Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. "Also, ich liebe es zu lesen, ich schreibe gerne... was ist mit dir?" "Nun ja, Fliegen ist meine absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung.", sagte Harry. "Ich nehme meinen Feuerblitz so oft es geht heraus. "Ich denke mal, das dein Platz im Quidditchteam dir da zu gute kommt.", lächelte Hermine. "Ich liebe Quidditch." Harry lächelte. "Hast du es jemals gespielt?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich. "Ich hoffe, dass du scherzt.", sagte sie. "Ich, auf einem Besen?" "Was ist so schlimm daran?", fragte Harry. "Offensichtlich hast du mich noch nie fliegen gesehen.", sagte sie und lachte ein wenig. "Als erstens habe ich Höhenangst und als nächstens ist... meine Koordination, wenn meine Füße nicht den Boden berühren, ist ein bisschen... krass.  
  
"Komm.", sagte Harry, stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz.", sagte Hermine und blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Komm, ich werde dich auf einen Ritt mitnehmen.", grinste Harry und merkte nicht, wie zweideutig seine Aussage eigentlich war.  
  
'Er will mit mir fliegen gehen. bei Merlins Bart, weiß er überhaupt auf was er da anspielt?', dachte sich Hermine. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie es schaffen würde auf Harrys Besen zu sitzen, MIT Harry. (A/N klingt im Englischen krass pervers) "Es wird sicher lustig, und ich werde dich nicht in grenzenlose Höhen versetzten.", sagte Harry.   
  
"Das hast du schon getan.", murmelte Hermine. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und Hermine wurde so rot, das sie dachte, dass schon Rauch aus ihren Ohren kommen müsste. "Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er neugierig und seine Wangen färbten sich ebenfalls leicht rosa. "Ich sagte. ähm. dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn du hoch fliegst." Harry grinste noch breiter und sie fühlte wieder einmal ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl. "Na gut!" Er packte ihren Arm. "Das wird sicher lustig. Ich bin richtig aufgeregt, weil ich noch nie mit einem Mädchen fliegen gegangen bin!" Dieses Mal wurde er knallrot. Er hielt ihre Hand, aber keiner von beiden sprach ein Wort, bis sie bei den Umkleidekabinen waren. "Ich muss nur noch meinen Besen holen." Sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür zur Umkleidekabine der Jungs. "Okay." Hermine legte ihre Arme um sich selbst und wünschte sich, dass sie ihren Mantel mit nach Draußen genommen hätte. Es war eiskalt. Sie redete in Gedanken auf sich ein nicht nervös zu sein und schrak auf, als Harry ihren Arm berührte.  
  
"Das habe ich für dich geholt." Harry hielt ihr einen Quidditchumhang hin. "Er wird dir wahrscheinlich zu groß sein, aber er hält dich bestimmt warm." Hermine fühlte eine glühende Wärme, als er ihr half den Umhang an zu ziehen.  
  
"Danke." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Aber wirst du denn nicht frieren?"  
  
"Nein, das geht schon.", sagte Harry. "Ich will dir zuerst das zeigen, bevor wir fliegen."  
  
"Was?", fragte Hermine als er sie wieder an der Hand nahm und sie Türen öffnete.  
  
"Das Quidditchfeld.", antwortete Harry. "Ich habe das Quidditchfeld schon ein paar mal gesehen."  
  
"Von hier unten bestimmt noch nicht.", antwortete er und zog sie mit sich. "Schau hinauf."  
  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft als sie in den Himmel blickte. Die Tribünen ragten hoch über ihnen in die Luft und der Nachthimmel war mit Millionen von Sternen geschmückt. Hogwarts befand sich so weit im Landesinneren, das alle Sternkonstellationen zu sehen waren. 'Wie romantisch', dachte Hermine. Sie konnte sich nur ausmalen, wie er bei einem richtigen Date sein musste. Wenn er jetzt schon so romantisch war, wie würde das erst bei seiner Freundin sein. 'Ich wünschte bloß, dass ich seine Freundin wäre...'. "Ist das keine großartige Aussicht? Das ganze gibt mir vor einem Spiel immer einen Adrenalinschub.", sagte Harry. "Es ist unglaublich.", atmete Hermine und drehte sich im kreis um alles zu sehen. Harry beobachtete sie für ein paar Minuten und bewunderte wie das Mondlicht ihr Gesicht umspielte. 'Sie ist so hübsch. Warum hat sich noch keiner an sie ran gemacht? Na ja, neben diesem Loser Justin...', dachte Harry. 'Warum sie wohl in Slytherin ist? Sie ist viel zu nett für so ein Haus.' Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob er wieder aufwachen wollte. "Komm, wir gehen jetzt fliegen!", erklärte er. "Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Sterne angeschaut hast." Hermine näherte sich dem Besen mit einem zurückhaltenden Gesichtsausdruck. "Bist du dir sicher, das ich auf diesem Ding sicher sein werde?", fragte sie. "Na klar.", spottete Harry und sprang auf.. "Und ich bin ein Experte im Fliegen." Hermine starrte ihn nur an. "Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht so lange Freunde sind, aber du kannst mir vertrauen." Sie schmolz förmlich dahin, als er das sagte. Und als er sie mit seinen großen grünen Augen anstarrte, konnte sie ihm einfach nicht mehr widersprechen.  
  
"Na gut.", sagte sie nervös und kletterte vor Harry auf den Besen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. "Okay, lehn dich einfach an mich.", sagte er. Hermine atmete tief ein und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
'Oh, bei Merlins Bart. Ich sitze auf seinem Schoß!!', schrie sie voller Freude in ihren Gedanken. Harry stieß sich vom Boden ab und sie schwebten etwa 3 Meter über dem Boden. "Hermine!", lachte Harry als er sie ansah. Sie hatte ihre Augen fest zusammengekniffen und ihre Hände hielten sich verkrampft am Besenstiel fest. "Du kannst das ganze nicht genießen, wenn du dich nicht entspannst." Er rutsche weiter nach vorne und hielt sie noch fester. "Ich verspreche dir, dass dir nichts passieren wird."   
  
"Ich weiß. aber ich habe wirklich Höhenangst.", sagte Hermine und öffnete ihre Augen. "Das ist nicht hoch.", grinste Harry hinterlistig. "Das ist hoch!". Er zog den Besenstiel nach Oben und Hermine schrie auf, als die beiden etwa 15 Meter weiter nach Oben rasten. "Harry!" sie drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihn an zu schreien. Doch als sie sein Lächeln sah, vergaß sie wütend zu sein. "Geh ja nicht höher!" "Was?", rief er, obwohl er sie sehr gut hören konnte. "Ich soll höher fliegen?". Er zog seinen Besen fast senkrecht nach Oben und ihr Körper fiel komplett gegen seinen. Harry hätte gelogen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass ihm das ganze nicht gefiel. "Harry!!", schrie Hermine. Er flog wieder waagerecht und die beiden schwebten nun hoch über den Tribünen. "Hermine, öffne deine Augen und schau.", flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr. "Die Aussicht ist fantastisch."  
  
Sie atmete ein paar mal tief ein. Harry hatte wahrscheinlich recht und sie vertraute ihm. Langsam öffnete sie ein Auge und schließlich auch das andere. Dann keuchte sie überrascht auf. "Was habe ich dir gesagt?", fragte Harry und war mit ihrer Reaktion sehr zufrieden.  
  
"Das. wow. das ist fantastisch!" Hermine konnte von hier oben alles sehen! Hogwarts, den See, die Berge und sogar die funkelnden Lichter von Hogsmeade. "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt.", sagte Harry selbstgefällig. "Ja ja.", sagte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Willst du auch einmal lenken?", fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause. "Ich?" Hermine war überrascht. "Du willst, dass ich lenke?" "Sicher, es ist ziemlich einfach." Harry lenkte den Besen etwas tiefer hinunter. "Ich werde dir zuerst helfen und dann kannst du es alleine versuchen." Er legte seine Hände über ihre. Hermine spürte wieder ihr Schwindelgefühl als Harry sie berührte. "O- okay.", stammelte sie.   
  
"Du musst nur so nach vorne drücken." Er zeigte ihr ein paar Minuten lang, wie es funktionierte und legte schließlich seine Arme wieder um ihre Taille. "Leicht!" "Das macht Spaß!", sagte sie und lenkte den Besen nach links und rechts. "Willst du weiter nach Oben?", fragte Harry und Hermine nickte. "Zieh ihn nach Oben, wie ich es getan habe." Sie lachte auf, als der Besen 10 Meter nach oben flog. Harry lachte leise in sich hinein, weil sie sich so freute.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde fand Hermine, dass sie genug geflogen war und sie war stolz darauf, dass sie ohne Verletzung wieder auf dem Boden landete. "Siehst du, du warst super!" Harry war glücklich, dass er sie zum Fliegen gebracht hatte.  
  
Hermine hatte noch immer rote Wangen vom Fliegen und vom Gefühl, den Jungen den sie liebte neben sich zu haben. "Das war super." "Du bist ein Naturtalent.", grinste Harry und hielt die große Tür für sie auf. "Das sollten wir wieder einmal machen." "Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und Schmetterlinge bevölkerten ihren Bauch. "Ja, sicher!", sagte er. "Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Ich lasse nicht jeden auf meinem Feuerblitz reiten." "Gut.", sagte sie schüchtern. Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass er sie schon wieder anstarrte. Die Art, wie sie ihr Haar um ihren Zeigefinger wickelte, ihre großen braunen Augen, die Art, wie ihre Kleidung ihre Figur betonte, nicht so eng wie die Umhänge der meisten anderen Mädchen. Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment extrem zu ihr hingezogen. Vielleicht weil sie ihm so vertraute, oder weil er sich so gut in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte. Harry wollte sie küssen, mehr als er alle anderen jemals küssen wollte. Er wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als sie sprach. "Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt wohl besser ins Bett.", sagte Hermine sanft. "Danke, Harry." "Ähm. sicher." Harry erwachte wieder aus seiner Trance. "Ich hatte viel Spaß." "Ich sehen dich dann morgen." Sie winkte ihm zu, drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinunter. Harry lehnte sich an die Wand und blickte ihr nach. Er musste es jetzt zugeben. Er war drauf und dran sich in sie zu verlieben.   
  
A/N war doch voll süß nicht wahr???? *g*... das ist eines meiner Lieblignskapitel!!!!! 


	4. Valentine's Day

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WICHTIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ich gebe hiermit offiziel bekannt, dass ich diese geschichte NICHT mehr weiterübersetzten werde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aber keine Sorge Schlumpf12 hat auch angefangen diese geschichte zu übersetzen, also werdet ihr nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzen bleiben!!!!!!!!! Ich möchte mich ganz doll bei allen lieben reviewern bedanken!!!!!!! IHR SEID DIE BESTEN!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte gebt Schlumpf12 auch so viele rückmeldungen, es wird sich hoffentlich mehr lohnen als bei mir... *denkopfbeschämtduck*..... ich würde mich allerdings sehr über rückmeldungen zu meinem Baby "Tage wie dieser" freuen... knuddel eure Nova ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Er ist mit dir GEFLOGEN?", fragte Blaise aufgeregt, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. "Fantastisch!" Sie packte Hermine und umarmte sie. "Es war bloß fliegen.", protestierte Hermine und löste sich aus der Umarmung. "Es ist nichts passiert, es war nicht so wie du denkst." "Es ist nichts passiert weil du es ja nicht wolltest.", grinste Blaise böse. Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme. "Du kennst mich einfach zu gut." "Ich mag vielleicht schlecht in Muggelkunde sein, aber ich bin verdammt gut wenn es um dich geht Hermine.", sagte Blaise und setzte sich neben sie. "Ich will Details und zwar Unmengen von ihnen!" Die nächste halbe Sunde verbrachte Hermine damit jedes auch noch so kleine Detail zu erzählen. Wie es sich angefühlt hatte auf seinem Besen zu sitzen, seine Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen, wie Harrys Umhang sie wärmte, wie sie hoch über Hogwarts schwebten und sie nicht einmal Angst hatte... "Du hast Sterne in deinen Augen!", bemerkte Blaise und hüpfte vom Sofa. "Du hast ihn geküsst!" "Hab' ich nicht!", sagte Hermine. "Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass nichts passiert ist!" "Wieso wirst du dann so rot?", fragte Blaise und tänzelte im ganzen Raum herum. "Hermine und Harry haben GEKNUTSCHT! Hermine und Harry haben GEKNUTSCHT!" "Könntest du bitte endlich mal die Klappe halten?", zischte Hermine und richtete sich auf. "Justin ist im nächsten Raum und ich will mich jetzt wirklich nicht mit ihm befassen." "Ja,ja." Blaise senkte ihre Stimme. "Hermine und Harry haben geknutscht!" Hermine rollte ihre Augen. "Wer braucht schon Feinde wenn man Freunde wie dich haben kann?" sie zog eine Schnute und setzte sich wieder.  
  
"Er liebte das Make-up, darum hat er dich auch mit zum Fliegen genommen!", sagte Blaise und umarmte sich selbst.  
  
"Danke Blaise. Du meinst also, dass er mich nur mag weil ich so hergerichtet war, das boostet mein Selbstvertrauen wirklich.", zischte Hermine. "Oh Hermine. Das habe ich nicht so gemeint." Blaise ließ sich neben sie fallen. "Es ist nur so, das die Jungs dich erst dann richtig bemerkten, wenn du dich ein bisschen herrichtest. Morgen werden wir..."  
  
"Nein, morgen werde ich mich selbst herrichten.", meinte Hermine. "Ich mag den Weg wie ich bin, einfach natürlich."  
  
"Nur ein bisschen wie heute.", nervte Blaise. "Wir werden sehen.", sagte Hermine etwas unentschlossen. "Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." "Ok,ok." Blaise wusste wann sie aufhören musste. "Bis morgen." Hermine wünschte Blaise noch eine gute Nacht und verließ den Gemeindschaftsraum. Als sie in ihr Nachthemd schlüpfte, zierte ein großes Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie hoffte, dass sie über mehr als nur Harry's Besen träumen würde. **** Einen Monat später am Valentinstag **** "Ich verabscheue diesen Feiertag.", sagte Hermine. Sie beobachtete ein bisschen eifersüchtig wie drei Jungs zu ihr und Blaise kamen und ihrer besten Freundin Pralinenschachteln und rote Rosen überreichten.  
  
"Oh Hermine, das ist doch nicht so schlimm.", meinte Blaise hinter einem Berg von Blumen.   
  
"Das sagst du so leicht.", murmelte Hermine und richtete ihre und Blaise's Taschen bequemer auf ihren Schultern. Sie hatte den Valentinstag schon immer gehasst weil sie nie auch nur eine einzige Blume, Praline oder Karte bekommen hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie sich immer nur zurückgelehnt und alle anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts beobachtet als sie sich über schnulzige Karten oder pinke Herzen kreischten und quietschten.  
  
"Hi Blaise!" ein stotternder Seamus Finnigan lief auf die beiden Mädchen zu. "Ich habe diese hier für sich gekauft!" Er reichte Blaise zwei Dutzend rote Rosen. "Danke Seamus." Blaise schenkte ihm ein perfektes Lächeln. Sie war wieder netter zu ihm und Dean, seit sich die beiden öffentlich bei Hermine entschuldigt hatten, aber wirklich interessiert an ihnen war sie nicht. Sie packte alle Blumen zu einem riesigen Strauß zusammen. "Wie süß von dir."  
  
Seamus grinste und murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Oh uh... Fröhlicher Valentinstag Hermine.", sagte er und stolperte davon. Hermine rollte ihre Augen. "Ich denke, ich werde das Frühstück lieber auslassen und gleich ins Klassenzimmer gehen.", stöhnte sie. Das letzte das sie wollte war in die Große Halle zu gehen und zu sehen wie alle Mädchen sich Harry zu Füßen warfen.  
  
"Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen.", sagte Blaise standhaft und streckte die Blumen von sich weg um Hermine besser sehen zu können. "Außerdem wolltest du Harry doch dein Geschenk geben, oder?" "Nicht vor der gesamten Großen Halle!", sagte Hermine. "Und wenn du schon so viele Blumen und Pralinen bekommen hast will ich erst gar nicht daran denken wie viele er schon hat."  
  
"Sei nicht eifersüchtig.", meinte Blaise und mied die Dornen an ihren Rosen um sich nicht zu verletzten. "Wie wäre es wenn ich dir diese Blumen zum halten geben würde? damit würde es so aussehen als ob du auch Verehrer hättest." "Also ob die Leute das glauben würden.", Hermine rollte ihre Augen abermals. "Ist ja auch egal. Ich werde ihn einfach nicht beachten."  
  
"Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es gesehen habe.", grinste Blaise. "Könntest du die Tür für mich öffnen?" Die Mädchen hatten die Große Halle erreicht. Hermine schob die Tür mit ihrer Schulter auf und Blaise rannte zu ihrem Platz um die Blumen gut unter zu bringen. "Autsch!", grummelte sie, als sie sich an einer Dorne verletzte. Hermine hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und versuchte nicht in Richtung Gryffindortisch zu blacken. Um sie herum konnte sie das Gekreische ihrer Klassenkameraden hören, die sich gegenseitig dumme Karten und billige Schokolade schenkten. Sie versuchte auch ihren Neid zu verbergen, da sie von all dem Treiben ausgeschlossen war.  
  
Sie setzte sich neben Blaise, dankbar dafür, dass die Pralinen und Rosen außerhalb ihrer sichtweite auf dem Boden lagen. Hermine nahm ein Stück Toast und knabberte an ihm herum obwohl es ziemlich trocken war. Sie brauchte einfach eine Beschäftigung für ihre Hände. "Hallo Hermine!", sie blickte auf als sie Harrys stimme hörte. Er bahnte sich gerade seinen Weg um den Hufflepuff Tisch und hatte ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Hallo Harry." Sie lächelte ihn nervös an.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur einen schönen Valentinstag wünschen.", meinte Harry und seine hypnotisierenden smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten.  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und stand auf. Ihr Herzschlag stieg unter seinem Blick.   
  
"Für dich." Harry zog eine große Schachtel hinter seinem Rücken heraus. Es schien so als ob die gesamte Große Halle nur den beiden zu sah.  
  
Hermine konnte sich ein großes Lächeln nicht verkneifen als sie das Band und das Geschenkspapier vorsichtig entfernte. "Oh!", keuchte sie und zog ein langes elfenbeinfarbenes Nachthemd aus der Schachtel.  
  
"Das ist für später.", flüsterte Harry, schob die Schachtel beiseite und zog Hermine zu sich. "Ich hab es gesehen und wusste einfach dass es wie für dich gemacht ist."   
  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.", stammelte Hermine und wurde rot als sie das wunderschöne Negligee anschaute.   
  
"Sag nichts." Harry legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. "Nicht ein Wort." Sein Atem war heiß auf ihrem Gesicht als sich sein Mund dem ihren näherte. Hermine konnte kaum schlucken; seine leuchtenden Augen hielten ihre fest in ihrem Bann.   
  
Bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst, seine Hände schlangen sich um ihre Hüfte und zogen ihren Körper eng an seinen. Sie nahm seine Wange in ihre Hand und fuhr seine Gesichtskonturen nach als sie ihren Mund für ihn öffnete und ihre Zungen sich gegenseitig berührten und erkundeten.   
  
Harry nahm seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte und reinigte den Slytherintisch mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. Er hob sie auf und legte sie auf den Tisch, seinen Mund immer noch hungrig auf ihren gepresst. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen an ihrem Körper entlang und berührte die Seiten ihrer Brüste.   
  
"Ohhh!", stöhnte Hermine als er ihren Nacken mit ihren Lippen attackierte; sie hob ihren Rücken als seine Küsse heißer und dominanter wurden.   
  
"Junge, gib mir diesen Toast wenn er wirklich so faszinierend ist.", unterbrach Blaise's Stimme Hermine.   
  
"Was?", Hermine kam aus ihrem Tagtraum und schaute ihre beste Freundin an.   
  
"Du hast diesen Toast fünf Minuten lang angestarrt als ob er Harry's Gesicht oben hätte.", neckte Blaise.   
  
Hermines Gesicht wurde rot. "Sag doch nicht so einen Blödsinn Blaise. " schnappte sie und biss in den Toast. Sie starrte ihre Freundin böse an und blickte schließlich wie gewohnt zum Gryffindortisch. Ihr Herz rutschte etwas tiefer als sie sah, dass ihre Vorhersage richtig war. Die Sitze neben Harry waren voll mit Geschenken wie Blumen, Muggel Luftballons, Pralinen, Zuckerherzen und drei große Haufen Valentinskarten.   
  
"Mit so was kann ich nie wetteifern." Murmelte Hermine düster.   
  
Harry starrte auf die Massen von Geschenken um ihn herum. Es war wirklich unglaublich, wirklich, wenn man nur den ganzen Stress bedachte des diese Mädchen auf sich genommen hatten und das nur für ihn. Er hatte von der Hälfte aller Mädchennamen auf diesen Karten und Geschenken noch nie etwas gehört.   
  
Als er aufblickte, starrte er direkt zu Hermine Granger. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer als er beobachtete, wie sie mit ihrer Freundin Blaise Zabini redete, die ebenfalls mit Geschenken überhäuft wurde. Er und Hermine waren sich, in seiner Sicht, im letzten Monat ziemlich nahe gekommen und sahen sich jetzt als gute Freunde, aber Harry wusste dass er mehr wollte.   
  
Als er sie beobachtete konnte er sehen, dass sie versuchte fröhlich vor ihrer Freundin zu wirken, aber man sah ihr an, dass sie nicht wirklich glücklich war. Höchstwahrscheinlich weil Blaise so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam und sie nicht. Harrys Augen verengten sich als ihm eine Idee kam; er nahm ein weißes Stück Pergament von Neville Longbottom und packte eine Feder. Schnell zeichnete er eine Tintenskizze von einer tagträumenden Hermine, wie er sie erst vor ein paar Minuten gesehen hatte. Die Skizze war ziemlich detailiert und lebensnah wenn man bedachte, dass er nur zehn Minuten dafür gebraucht hatte. Er rollte es zusammen und band ein rotes Band um es herum.  
  
"Dean.", Harry stieß seinen Freund an. "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und das zu Hermine bringen?" "Sicher." Dean war ziemlich aufgeregt, da er eine Chance hatte zu Blaise zu gehen. Er nahm eine von Harrys Rosen und ging zum Slytherintisch.  
  
"Hi Blaise!", grinste Dean. "Das ist für dich.", meinte er und reichte ihr die rote Rose. "Danke Dean.", antwortete Blaise höflich.   
  
"Und das ist für dich Hermine, von Harry.", sagte Dean und reichte ihr die Pergamentrolle.   
  
"Oh. uh. danke.", murmelte Hermine und wurde rot. Blaise grinste sie an als Dean zum Gryffindortisch zurück rannte. "Was denkst du was es ist?", fragte sie leise. "Öffne es." Blaise war genau so interessiert wie Hermine. Sie zog das Band weg und rollte das Pergament auseinander.   
  
"Oh!", keuchte Hermine und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war ein Portrait von ihr; er hatte sie offensichtlich beobachtet, als sie am tagträumen war. Ihre Augen waren etwas vernebelt und sie hatte einen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
"Das ist fantastisch!", sagte Blaise und starrte auf die Zeichnung. Hermine fühlte sich als ob sie ertrinken würde, er hatte das gemacht, diese wundervolle Skizze von ihr. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hob sie ihre Augen vom Bild und traf seine auf der anderen Seite der Halle. Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, hob eine Augenbraue und nickte in Richtung Tür. Sie nickte ihm zu, und stand auf um ihn zu treffen, ein Lächeln erblühte auf ihren Lippen.   
  
Harry grinste und stand ebenfalls auf; er hatte es fast geschafft als jemand seinen Namen rief. "Harry Potter!", er drehte sich um und sah wie ein Rotschopf auf ihn zurannte bevor er fast von dieser Person zu Boden gerissen wurde. "Hast du mein Geschenk bekommen?", Schrie Ginny Weasley laut. "Uhm. ja Ginnym danke." Harry versuchte sich zu befreien doch sie hing wie eine Klette an ihm. "Ich habe diese Blumen nur für dich gepflückt und die Pralinen magst du am liebsten." Sie warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Hermine spürte einen Kloß der die Größe eines Basketballs hatte in ihrem Hals als sie sah wie Ginny sich an Harry heranmschmiss. Warum schob er sie nicht von sich weg, wunderte sich Hermine. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich nur freundschaftliche Gefühle Hermine gegenüber. Blaise trat hinter Hermine. "Komm schon Hermine, wir kommen zu spät.", Blaise schoss Ginny einen bösen Blick. "denk nicht über sie nach, sie ist Hogwarts' Hure. Ich bin überrascht dass sie mit keinem der lehrer schläft." Sie stoppte als sie Hermines langes Gesicht sah. "Aber er hat sie nicht einmal weggeschubst.", sagte Hermine leicht deprimiert. Sie rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen. "Hey.", Blaise stoppte und warf alle ihre Geschenke auf den Boden. "Von wem hat er dieses Bild gemalt?" "Mir.", sagte Hermine "Ich wetted ass er das nur für dich getan hat und sonst für keine. Nur für dich.", sagte Blaise bestimmt. "Ich will kein so langes Gesicht mehr sehen." Hermine zog trotzdem eine Schnute. "Du weißt ja gar nicht wie ich mich jetzt fühle.", sagte sie und half Blaise mit ihren Geschenken. "Du hast alle zwei Meter einen neuen Verehrer." "Alle zwei Meter?", Blaise rümpfte ihre Nase. "das ist lächerlich Hermine. "Sie machte eine Pause und grinste schließlich. "Eher alle zwei Zentimeter." Diese Aussage war so abgehoben dass Hermine sich nicht helfen konnte und loslachte. Blaise lächelte zufrieden. "Na bitte, das ist genau die Hermine die ich sehen will. Lachend und glücklich weil der Junge den sie liebt ihr ein Portrait gemalt hat." Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf als sie ins Klassenzimmer traten. *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Hermine blickte Blaise nach, als diese zum Ravenclawtisch hinüber ging um ihr Date ab zu holen. Fast jeder hatte einen Partner mit dem er einen romantischen Abend in Hogsmeade machen würde, doch Hermine würde ihren Abend wie immer in der Bibliothek verbringen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über keine Chance mit Harry zu reden um ihm für das Bild zu danken und war sich nicht sicher ob er an diesem Abend mit ihr arbeiten würde. `Wahrscheinlich nicht` dachte sie, er hatte sicher ein date.  
  
Sie bückte sich um ihre Bücher zu holen und richtete sich wieder auf. Eine rote Rose lag auf dem Pergament auf dem sie Notizen gemacht hatte. "Einen schönen Valentinstag.", grinste Harry sie an. Ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe damit es nicht zu breit wurde. Ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und sein Lächeln brachte sie dazu sich zu fühlen als ob sie gerade in ein warmes Bad eingetaucht wäre. "Ich. uh." Hermine schluckte. "Danke Harry", brachte sie heraus. Harry grinste breiter und spürte wie er rot wurde. "Gern geschehen." Er bückte sich schüchtern zu ihr hinunter. "Ich habe gehofft, dass es dir gefallen würde." Hermine nahm die Rose und berührte ihre seidenen Blütenblätter. "Sie ist wunderschön. Noch nie hat mir jemand Blumen geschenkt." sie blickte zu ihm auf: "Und das Bild habe ich geliebt." "Wirklich?", Harrys Augen leuchteten. "Ich habe es heute Morgen, ehe ich es Dean mitgegeben habe, gemalt. Du hast so ausgesehen als ob du eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen könntest." Hermine setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf. "Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass Leute sich groß um mich kümmern, ganz besonders am Valentinstag." Sie schwang ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter. "So. was machst du heute Abend?", fragte sie vorsichtig als sie aus der Großen Halle gingen. "Ich werde mit dir lernen, was sonst?", grinste Harry. Hermine blieb abrupt stehen. "Heißt das etwas, dass du nicht nach Hogsmeade hinunter gehst wie jeder andere auch?", fragte sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass er auch ein Date haben würde. Harry seufzte auf, "Nein, Hogsmeade ist zu dieser Zeit viel zu vollgestopft und ich bin kein großer Fan von Großen Menschenansammlungen." Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, so sehr freute sie sich darüber, dass Harry den Valentinstag mit ihr verbringen würde. Auch wenn sie in der Bibliothek sein würden und nicht in Hogsmeade. "das ist die schönste Rose die ich je gesehen habe." Hermine roch an der Blüte. "Hast du sie etwas aus der riesigen Menge Rosen herausgezogen die du heute bekommen hast?", fragte sie neckend. "Wieso denkst du so was?", Harry klang ein bisschen verletzt von ihren Worten. "Ich musste während des Mittagessens davon schleichen um sie zu bekommen." Er atmete tief durch. Hermine fühlte sich sofort schlecht da sie genau wusste, dass sie ihm weh getan hatte. "Es tut mir leid, ich habe gesehen dass du so viele Blumen.", sie musste gegen den Impuls ihre Arme um ihn zu werfen kämpfen. Harry blickte sie an, "Ich würde dir nie etwas geben, das ich von jemand anderem bekommen habe. So etwas ist respektlos und faul und ich bin keines von beiden." Sie blickte in seine Augen und schmolz förmlich dahin. "Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid was ich gesagt habe." sie blickte weg. "Du kannst dir sicher denken, dass ich solche Situationen nicht gewohnt bin." Harry lächelte. "Ist schon ok, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber. So-was machen wir heute Abend?"   
  
"Oh." Hermine legte die Rose vorsichtig auf den Tisch und durchsuchte ihre Tasche. "Wir haben schon fast alles fertig. Wir haben uns schon durch alle Jahrhunderte der Hexenverbrennung durch gearbeitet." Sie ging kurz einen Stapel Pergament durch. "Eigentlich müssen wir das ganze nur noch in eine Reinform bringen." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte sie an. "wann ist noch mal der Abgabetermin?" Hermine blickte kurz auf. "Wir haben Zeit bis zum 17. April.", meinte sie. "Aber ich denke dass wir bis zur ersten Märzwoche fertig sind, weil wir schon so viel gemacht haben." Harry nickte. "Da stimme ich zu. Wir liegen sehr gut in der Zeit. Beide setzten sich und begannen mehrere Bücher durch zu blättern; der einzige Laut zwischen den beiden war eine Weile lang das Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament. Manchmal blickte Hermine vorsichtig auf um Harry kurz an zu sehen. Sie bemerkte zum ersten mal, dass seine Brillengläser zerkratzt waren. Plötzlich formte sich eine Idee, was sie ihm zum Valentinstag geben könnte, in ihrem Kopf. In sich hineinlächelnd begann sie weiter zu schreiben. Harry bewegte sich ein wenig auf seinem Stuhl und er stahl einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine. Sie hatte gerade begonnen mit einer Haarsträhne zu spielen, als sie den Texte eines Buches durch las. Er bemerkte ihr schlankes Gesicht; ihre Augen waren auf die Seite geheftet, die sie gerade las. Er atmete tief ein und bemerkte den Weg, wie sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite neigte. Hermine blickte genau in diesem Moment auf und die Augen der beiden trafen sich. Er schaute sie an; diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Die beiden starrten sich lange an, doch das Schlagen von Flügeln riss sie aus dieser Trance. Hermine schaute ungern weg. "Eine Eule? In der Bibliothek?", fragte sie verwirrt.   
  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Sieht so aus." Zu ihrer großen Überraschung flog die Eule zu ihr und ließ ein großes Paket vor ihr fallen. "Für mich?", fragte sie überrascht und fühlte sich irgendwie dumm. Harry schaute für einen Moment weg, wer würde ihr ein Geschenk schicken? Harry fühlte wie sein Blut zu köcheln anfing, als er nur daran dachte, dass ein anderer Junge ihr etwas süßes und romantisches schicken würde. Ein anderer Junge, würde sie dazu bringen rot zu werden und zu giggeln. Er mochte die ganze Sache kein bisschen, denn er wollte der einzige sein der solche Reaktionen aus Hermine herausbrachte! "Von wem ist das Geschenk?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass er nicht so verbittert klang, wie er sich fühlte.   
  
Hermine bemerkte Harrys Reaktion und wusste daher, dass es nicht von ihm kam. "Ich weiß es nicht." Sie zog eine Karte aus einem pinken Umschlag. Ihr Gesicht verkrampfte sich.  
  
"Es ist von Justin." Harry presste ein Lächeln hervor obwohl er sich im Geheimen dachte wie sehr er diesen Trottel hasste. "Was steht auf der Karte?"   
  
"Für MEINEN Valentinsschatz.", las Hermine. Auf der Vorderseite klebte ein Foto von einem Jungen der ein Mädchen fest in seinen Armen hielt. "Wir können wieder zusammen kommen wenn du das geöffnet hast. Justin." Hermine blickte auf und rümpfte ihre Nase. "Das ist... romantisch." Harry nickte, "Eher abartig, wenn du mich fragst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er denkt schon automatisch, dass du in seine Arme fallen wirst wenn du erst siehst was er dir gegeben hat, was immer das auch ist." Er tippte das Paket mit seinem Zauberstab an. "Ich habe schon fast Angst davor nach zu sehen was da drin ist.", meinte Hermine, aber nach einem kurzen Blick zu Harry begann sie damit, dass Paket vorsichtig auf zu wickeln. Sie öffnete die Box mit ihren Fingernägeln und keuchte auf. Harry zeriss es fast. Auf der einen Seite wollte er sehen was Hermine bekommen hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er es verbrennen, was immer 'Es' auch war. Doch seine Neugierde siegte und er räusperte sich. "Und, was hast du von Mister Romantik bekommen?" Hermine kämpfte hart mit sich selbst um nicht los zu lachen als sie eine leuchtend pinke Unterhose in die Luft hielt. Sie beobachtete, wie Harrys Augen groß wurden und drehte die Unterhose um. Auf der Hinterseite war in großen blinkenden Lettern JUSTIN hinaufgedruckt. "Nur damit du's weißt, ich trage keine pinken Sachen, schon gar nicht wenn es sich um so ein... interessantes Pink handelt." Ihre Stimme war mit Gelächter getränkt.  
  
Harry war zwar noch immer geschockt, doch er konnte sich nicht verkneifen los zu lachen. Diese Unterhose war das wohl Dämlichste das er je gesehen hatte. "Wer um Himmels Willen findet so was attraktiv?" Harry hielt sich seine Seiten, die vor lauter Lachen schmerzten. "Justin." War Hermines simple Antwort als sie die Unterhose wieder in die Box fallen ließ. "Oh, da ist ja noch was! Parfüm!" sie holte einen schweren Behälter heraus. "Eau de MoorFeuer." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Sie öffnete die Flasche und roch vorsichtig daran nur um sie sofort wieder weg zu ziehen und hustend nach frischer Luft zu schnappen. "Das... ist... so ziemlich... das schlimmste, dass ich je gerochen habe!", keuchte sie. Sie reichte Harry die Flasche. "Urgh, was ist das für ein Gestank?", Harrys Zehennägel krümmten sich schon fast vor Ekel. "Das soll Parfüm sein? Das riecht ja wie ein totes Stinktier!" Hermine hielt sich eine Hand vor ihren Mund, da sich Übelkeit in ihr breit machte. So schnell sie konnte, schloss sie die Flasche wieder und warf sie in die Box. Die beiden Teenager fächerten sich gegenseitig frische Luft zu. "Also wirklich!", schnaubte sie als sie endlich wieder frei atmen konnten. "Wenn er WIRKLICH denkt mich mit diesem Müll zurück zu gewinnen..." "Kann er sich auf was gefasst machen." Beendete Harry ihren Satz. Beide grinsten sich an als Hermines Gehirn wieder auf Höchstform lief. "Ich habe eine Idee,", sagte sie schelmisch und packte die Box. "Aber du solltest dir besser wieder deine Nase zuhalten. Harry verlor keine Zeit und hielt sich seine Nase zu. Hermine atmete tief ein, dann öffnete sie die Flasche und tränkte die Unterhose mit dem schrecklichen Parfüm. Sie nahm die Unterhose und trug sie zu Justins Tasche hinüber, die neben einem Tisch lag. Hermine warf die Unterhose hinein und schüttete den Rest des Parfüms über seine Bücher.  
  
"Das sollte ihm eine Lehre erteilen.", sagte sie, kam zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich neben Harry. Harry nahm seine Hand von seinem Mund und starrte sie schockiert an. Plötzlich lachte er laut los. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das eben gemacht hast!" Hermine blickte ihn an und lächelte. "Was habe ich denn gemacht? Vielleicht habe ich ja Rache ausgeübt, für all die Dinge die er mir angetan hat." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, "Du bist mir ja eine Hermine.", grinste er. "Was meinst du damit?", Hermines Stimme zitterte ein wenig. "Du überraschst mich.", Harry rang nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich hätte doch nie daran gedacht, das du so etwas machen würdest." "Justin macht mich so wütend. Er behandelt mich schrecklich und denkt ernsthaft, dass seine dummen Geschenke und seine gebieterischen Worte mich dazu bringen werden wieder zu ihm zu kriechen.", sagte Hermine wütend. "Du verdienst sowieso jemand besseren als diesen Trottel.", sagte Harry. 'wie mich' beendete er den Satz in seinem Kopf. Hermine blickte auf und war überrascht wie nah er ihr war. Harrys Augen bohrten in ihre; keiner von beiden konnte wegschauen. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er sich ihr immer weiter näherte, dann spürte sie schon fast seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. 'Habe ich schon Wahnvorstellungen?", schrie sie in ihren Gedanken als er sein Gesicht immer näher zu ihrem bewegte. 'Bei Merlins Bart, er wird mich küssen!" Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher was er da eigentlich tat; es war als ob seine Lippen magnetisch von ihren angezogen wurden. Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam, als er sich ihr weiter näherte. "HA!", eine laute Stimme riss die beiden aus ihrem Moment. "Finch Fletchley trägt stinkende pinke Unterwäsche!" rief Draco Malfoy giggelnd (A/N weiß jemand was guffawing heißt???); Er hatte gerade die krass stinkende Unterwäsche gefunden. "Wartet nur bis ich das herum erzähle!" Überglücklich stopfte er die Unterhose in seine Tasche, nur darauf bedacht den Schulsprecher in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Harry sah wie Draco sich umdrehte und den beiden zuwinkte. Er winkte niedergeschlagen zurück, seine Chance Hermine zu küssen war wieder einmal den Bach hinuntergeronnen und er war alles andere als glücklich darüber.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir, Potter! Hast du denn kein Date?", Draco setzte sich in Hermines vorherigen Stuhl gegenüber von den beiden. "Hallo, ich bin Draco Malfoy." Stellte er sich vor.   
  
"Ich bin Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich vor und nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand. Ihre Gedanken fuhren in der Zwischenzeit Achterbahn. Es hielt noch immer an dem Moment fest in dem Harrys Lippen ihre fast berührt hätten.  
  
"Es überrascht mich, dass du kein Date hast.", sagte Harry schickte Draco einen Blick der sagte, dass er später mit ihm reden musste. "Ahhh, ich treffe Ginny Weasley etwas später.", sagte er träge. Harry grinste, weil er genau wusste was passieren würde. "Und was macht ihr beide hier? Das hier ist ja eine gemütliche kleine Ecke um sich zu verkriechen." "Wir recherchieren nur für unser Geschichte der Zauberei Projekt.", antwortete Harry und Hermine nickte. "Wir sind fast fertig." "Ihr glücklichen.", meinte Draco. "Ich muss mit Parkinson arbeiten und alles was sie macht ist meinen Hintern an zu starren."  
  
Harry und Hermine versuchten nicht zu lachen. Pansy Parkinson war eine andere bekannte Schlampe in Hogwarts. Die beiden blickten sich an und lächelten.  
  
*** *** *** Eine Woche später *** *** *** Hermines Augen leuchteten als die den Besen auf dem Quidditchfeld landete. Sie und Harry waren wieder einmal draußen beim Fliegen und ihre Höhenangst war schon fast geheilt. Sie waren an diesem Abend höher geflogen als je zuvor und sie hatte die komplette Kontrolle über den Besen.   
  
"Du warst fantastisch da oben!", grinste Harry als beide vom Besen hüpften. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du vor unseren Flugstunden noch nie geflogen bist?"   
  
"Nein, ich schwöre!" Hermines Wangen war vor lauter Aufregung gerötet   
  
"Ok, ok.", meinte Harry. Die beiden gingen wieder zurück ins Schloss. "Nächste Woche werden wir das noch einmal machen. Du wirst ein Profi sein bevor du es überhaupt realisierst!"  
  
"Großartig.", sagte Hermine glücklich als sie Richtung Bibliothek gingen. (sie hatten dort noch immer ihre Bücher liegen, da sie kurzfristig beschlossen hatten Fliegen zu gehen) "Ich uh... Ich habe etwas für dich."   
  
"Was denn?", wollte Harry wissen. "Ähm, es ist so was wie ein nachträgliches Valentinsgeschenk. Ich habe es letzte Woche in Hogsmeade gekauft." Hermine wurde rot als sie eine kleine Box aus ihrer Tasche zog. Harry nahm es und packte es neugierig aus. Es war eine schlanke, flache helle Holzschatulle und auf ihr stand in roten Lettern Harry James Potter. Als er sie öffnete sah er, dass das Innere mit rotem Samt ausgepolstert war.  
  
"Es ist ein Brillenetui, in Gryffindor Farben." Hermies Gesicht war knallrot. "Ich habe gesehen, dass deine Gläser ein wenig zerkratzt sind und habe mir gedacht, dass du keinen Platz für sie hattest..." Sie wurde unterbrochen als Harry einen Schritt nach vorne nahm und sie umarmte. "Das ist wundervoll, Hermine.", murmelte er in ihr Haar. Harry spürte wie ihre Hände langsam um seine Hüfte strichen. "noch nie hat mir jemand so etwas gekauft." "Nun ja, es ist nicht wirklich viel.", murmelte Hermine, die seine Umarmung in vollen Zügen genoss. Er roch so gut, wie Schweiß und Holz und Pinie in einem. "Ich finde, dass es ein sehr gut überlegtes Geschenk ist.", sagte Harry und löste ungern die Umarmung. "Ich werfe meine Brille immer auf meinen Nachttisch und so zerkratzen sie ziemlich leicht." "Ich bin froh, dass du es magst.", Hermine war stolz auf sich. Beide blickten nach Oben als die Lichter der Bibliothek gedimmt wurden. Das war das Signal, dass bald geschlossen werden würde. "Ich denke, dass wir uns dann morgen wieder sehen werden.", sagte Harry und tätschelte ihren Arm. "Harry?", sagte Hermine sanft als er sich umdrehte.   
  
"Ja?", fragte er und blickte sie an. "Ich habe eine dumme Bitte an dich.", sie blickte auf ihre Schuhe.  
  
"Was ist?". Er ging wieder zu ihr. "Nun ja.", Hermine zog an ihrem Umhang. "Justin hat irgendwie herausgefunden, dass ich diejenige war, die das Parfüm in seine Tasche geschüttet hat und jetzt verfolgt er mich immer wieder in den Gängen..." "Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?", Harry legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
  
"Er ähm.", Hermine blickte nervös weg. "Er hat mich gegen die Wand geschoben als ich das letzte Mal nach unserer Lernsession in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen bin..." "Warum hast du mir dass nicht schon früher gesagt?", wollte Harry wissen. "Ich wollte kein großen Tamtam wegen so etwas machen.", antwortete Hermine. "Wenn ich ihn ignoriere geht er normalerweise weg. Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass er mich in Ruhe lässt wenn er mich mit dir zusammen sieht."  
  
Harry nickte und ließ sie los. "Kein Problem.", sagte er und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. "Aber du musst mir von nun an sagen, wenn er irgendetwas macht... du solltest dich nicht wegen so etwas sorgen."  
  
"Ich weiß." Hermines Blick war gesenkt als sie ihre Tsche aufnahm. Die beiden gingen stumm den Korridor entlang. "Bist du böse auf mich?" "Nein! Natürlich nicht!", sagte Harry schnell. Er stoppte und sah sie an. "Hermine, es ist bloß... Ich will nicht dass er dir weh tut." Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hätte ihr fast gesagt, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, aber es war noch nicht an der Zeit. Stattdessen nahm Harry ihr dir schwere Tasche ab.  
  
"Danke.", sagte sie leise und die beiden gingen weiter, die Stille zwischen den beiden war dieses mal aber angenehm. "Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, Harry.", sagte sie, als sie beim Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. "Für dich mache ich das gerne.", sagte er und reichte ihr ihre Tasche. Ihre Hände berührten sich, als sie ihm die Tasche abnahm und beide keuchten auf als die Spannung zwischen ihnen spürten. Hermine suchte seine Augen; sie hatten sich von seinem normalen smaragdgrün in ein Waldgrün verdunkelt. Warum blickte er sie so an, wunderte sie sich, wenn er diese Spannung auch gespürt hatte dann... Hermine schwankte ein wenig unter seinem intensiven Blick. "Hermine. ich." Harry konnte nicht weiter sprechen als sie sich anstarrten. Sie konnte ebenfalls nichts sagen, als er ihre Wange mit seinen Fingern berührte. Ihr Atem kam in kurzen, erregten Keuchern als seine Lippen sich auf ihre zu bewegten. Harry sah wie sich ihre Augen schlossen, sie wollte das so sehr wie er wollte, das konnte er spüren. Er senkte seinen Mund noch mehr; seine Lippen berührten ihre leicht... "So, wir haben also eine neue Hogwarts Schlampe, wie ich sehe!", Justin Finch Fletchley kam gerade um die Ecke und starrte böse auf die beiden. Harry starrte ihn kalt an. "Geh hinein, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern.", sagte er und schob Hermine zur Tür. Sie sagte das Passwort und starrte zurück zu ihm. "Geh!", sagte er und sie verschwand. Dann drehte er sich zu Justin zurück. "Was machst du mit meiner Freundin?", fragte er spottend. "Sie ist nicht deine Freundin.", sagte Harry kalt, er wollte sein Temperament nicht verlieren. "Du bist das Arschloch, das sie betrogen hat; Hermine will nichts mit dir zu tun haben." "Du willst sie für dich haben." Harry und Justin liefen im Kreis herum und starrten sich wütend an.  
  
"Wer würde sie denn schon nicht mögen?", fragte Harry und seine Augen verengten sich. "Sie ist intelligent, sensibel und attraktiv. Ich denke mal der Grund warum du sie betrogen hast war der, dass sie zu intelligent für dich ist."  
  
"Das einzig attraktive bei ihr ist ihr Hintern; das ist das einzig wichtige.", sagte Justin und Harry ging knurrend auf ihn zu. "Pass auf was du sagst!" Harrys Augen blitzten gefährlich. Er packte Justin und schob ihn grob gegen die Wand. "Hermine ist kein Stück Hintern, oder irgend ein Stück!" "Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie es dir schon besorgt hat.", Justin grinste hämisch und sah Snape sehr ähnlich. "Was ist ein Mädchen wert, wenn sie es einem nicht richtig besorgen kann?" Harry hatte genug gehört; er zog einen Arm zurück und rammte seine Faust in Justins perfekte, gerade Nase. "Wenn ich jemals, JEMALS höre, dass du dich Hermine GENÄHERT hast...", er starrte ihn einschüchternd an. "Als ob du mich stoppen könntest.", schnaufte Justin und hielt sich seine Nase. Harry knurrte und schlug noch einmal zu und dieses mal war es ein KO Schlag. Er beobachtete wie Justin zu Boden ging. "Das fühlte sich gut an.", sagte er zu sich selbst, stieg über den ohnmächtigen Schulsprecher und ging weg. Noch ein einziges mal blickte er zum Eingang des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes und schließlich verschwand er um die Ecke.  
  
A/N DAS WARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... irgendwann kommt das nächste Kapitel..... wenn ich es geschafft habe wieder 20 Seiten zu übersetzten.... aber dank meinem Daddy... *daddyknuddel*... habe ich ja jetzt einen neuen Lap Top mit gaanz viel Schmick schnack und so Zeugs und der spinnt auch nicht so wie unser alter Compi und da kann mir 100% nix verloren gehen!!!!!!!!!!!... *strahl *.... DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
